Frontera
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: -¿Irme? no lo creo, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero-. Pero cuando la situación se complica, no sabes que hacer y alguien te ofrece una oportunidad conveniente. ¿La aceptarías?. Sera la decisión de cada quien. Clasificación T por algunas palabras y acciones que ocurrirán.
1. Chapter 1

**FRONTERA**

**Personajes principales:**

Brick 26 años. casado

Boomer 23 años. comprometido

Butch 25 años. soltero

**Advertencia**:

Aquí la vida de los personajes no es feliz. (_no me odien pero así tiene que ir la trama_).

Ninguno de ellos se conocen

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo la historia.

* * *

Frontera

El limite que separa un país del otro, lugar donde marca la diferencia entre vivir bien o vivir mal.

¿Razones por la cual ir? muchas... ofertas de trabajos, pobreza, diversión, conocer el lugar, mejorar su propia economía, mantener una familia, etc.

¿Formas de cruzar...? Un numero 2: Pasar de forma legal o la peor como un ilegal.

Cruzar de forma legal... hummm no hay problema solo uno que otro contratiempo.

De forma ilegal... ¿crees que es fácil?. Que equivocado estas, unos tienen suerte otros bueno ni hablar; Algunos de ustedes saben a que me refiero.

¿Qué? ¿lograste cruzar...? Que suerte ahora otro problema; Que te descubran, SI, ahora este es el problema.

Pero por ahora preocúpate de como pasar al otro lado si lo deseas y sin ser descubierto.

¿Alguna solución?

¿Papeles o documentos?. mmmm ¿No significan lo mismo?

Los papeles; Si los tienes puedes ir y venir.

Pero los que no los tienen, ni modo a pasar de forma ilegal arriesgándose de los peligros que se podrán encontrar.

Nadie dijo que seria fácil...

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? **

**Esto que acaban de leer será el prologo de mi fic, o intento de prologo, la verdad no se que tal me salió.**

**¿Cómo salió este fic de mi cabeza?. La verdad estaba en el camión rumbo a mi escuela, (_si como lo leyeron yo voy en camión a la escuela y no en carro ya que el de mi papá se descompuso y no lo quiere llevar al taller_). Cuando el conductor escuchaba una canción de la época de mis padres. (_Me creerán que la canción me gusto_). Me vino la inspiración y escribí las ideas que salían de mi cabeza en mi libreta de Tutorías, para después transcribirlo aquí.**

**Ya tengo el primer capítulo lo publicare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, los saluda chirrizz.

Como lo había prometido. Aquí esta el primer capitulo.

Lo subí lo mas pronto que pude.

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama

* * *

-Estas consiente de las consecuencias ¿verdad?.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? no tengo nada.

-Pero y tu novia.

-¡CALLATE! no la menciones.

Bien sabes que ella era el único motivo para quedarme en este miserable lugar.

Ahora ella esta enojada conmigo, no quiere siquiera que le mencionen mi nombre-. _grito con un nudo en la garganta._

-Pero deberías luchar por ella ¿no crees?.

-JAJAJA-S_oltó unas carcajadas de superioridad_.- Sabes que yo no soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta rogarle a las mujeres, lo único que haces es quedar en ridículo y que ellas se sientan superiores a ti. Ellas son las que tienen que rogar-. _Su tono de voz se elevo repentinamente con una sonrisa arrogante._

-Bien sabes que ella no es como la otras con las que tratabas, además es igual de orgullosa que tu o incluso mas.

Así que te disculpas tu, o ya estuvo que la perdiste.. **PARA SIEMPRE**, me entendiste.

-JA, como si fuera yo a disculparme. Hay muchas mujeres que están a mis pies y harían lo que fuera por mi, como para que me rebaje a ese nivel tan estúpido.

-Bueno haya tu problema. yo te lo advertí, espero que no te arrepien...

-Si nadamas vas a estar jodiendo, con eso, en vez de ayudarme. Sera mejor irme por mi propia cuenta y buscar a alguien que **SI** me ayude y no este retrasando mis planes-._ Menciono el joven exasperado interrumpiendo a su amigo que solo trataba de ayudarlo y no cometiera una estupidez._

"_suspiro_". -Esta bien te ayudare nos vemos mañana a las 11 de la noche fuera de la ciudad, prepara todo lo indispensable. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí

-Si, si lo que digas ya me lo has repetido tantas veces y no me interesa.

-Ella era lo mas valioso que tenias, no importa si lo sigues negando frente a mi; Te conozco bien, deja de hacerte el idiota-. _Hablo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, lo cual resulto inútil_.

-Adiós mañana a las 11-. _Decidió ignorar a su amigo, el único verdadero que tenia, se dirigió hacia la salida y azoto la puerta con mucha fuerza sin importar si rompía los vidrios de las ventanas._

Al salir de la cantina camino tres cuadras para llegar a su departamento._ Aventó su chaqueta al suelo. y se acostó en su cama, y colocando sus manos tras la nuca. "entrecierra los ojos"_

(La verdad es que yo aun no te he podido olvidar. Fui un completo idiota, daría lo que fuera con tal de que me perdones para volver contigo, pero... este orgullo... este estúpido orgullo que nos cargamos. "_suspiro_" yo lo he dejado a un lado por ti, te he pedido perdón sinceramente de todas las formas que conozco, he hecho de todo. Pero eso solo aumento tu coraje y si supiera cual debe ser la manera correcta para que me perdonaras lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces aun si pisotearas mi orgullo, me valdría madres). _Pensó el joven de pelo abache, instantáneamente sacudió su cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos_.

-NO, aun me queda algo de orgullo no puedo seguir rebajando a este nivel, como le dije a Ace ellas son las que deberían rogarme-. _ Hablo para si mismo. Se levanto de su cama, tomo de nuevo su chaqueta y salió de su apartamento rumbo a una cantina (claro que no fuera la de su amigo) mas cerca de la ciudad._

**Cantina de Ace**

¿Saliendo de una cantina que no es la mía? ehh-. _Susurro mientras veía a su amigo _

-¿Que fregados haces mirando atreves de la pinche ventana? hip.. mejor... hip.. sírveme otro trago... hip-. _Reclamo un borracho apunto de caer inconsciente al suelo_.

-Aquí esta, solo no vallas a vomitar y si te vas a quedar inconsciente. Antes salte de mi cantina. No me gusta andar cargando personas fuera de mi negocio, ni mucho menos limpiar sus porquerías.

-Hip... vaya amargado... hip-. _Salió el borracho de la cantina sosteniéndose de varios objetos para no caer. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir por la puerta tropezó con sus propios pies y su cara se estampo contra el suelo_.

_Se levanto instantáneamente y grito mientras levantaba sus manos como si lo fueran a arrestar_.-Estoy bien... hip.. no se.. hip.. preocupen por... hip.. por mi-. _Los otros borrachos rieron a carcajadas mientras lo insultaban y le aventaban cascaras de limones y cacahuates. Segundos después agacho su cabeza y salió avergonzado mientras seguía tropezando_. -Nadie... hip... me quiere.. hip. ¡AUCH! estúpida roca-.

\- Hay mojo, nunca dejar de hacer pendejadas ¿verdad?, haber que dice tu esposa cuando te vea en este estado jeje-. _Su vista se dirigió atreves de la ventana_.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, Butch-. susurro Ace mientras observaba a su amigo desde la ventana seduciendo a una mujer mayor que el.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta quien era la novia de Butch ¿no?.**

**Ok, me despido de todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama

FRONTERA

Capitulo 2. Economía

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

En una pequeña casa cerca del campo

.

riiinngggggg riiiinngggggg. _Se escucha el ruido del teléfono de la casa_

-Hola ¿Quién llama?. Oh primo ¿Qué pasa?. hace tiempo que no llamas y...-. _Fue interrumpido del otro lado de la línea_.

-Je también me da gusto hablarte. perdón por interrumpirte, pero llame porque es algo muy importante seguro no podrás rechazar esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, continua hablando ya le di interés al asunto.

... _No se alcanzaba a oír lo que le estaba comunicando su primo por teléfono._

-!QUE¡. Pero claro, esta es la mejor oportunidad gracias le voy a contar a mi esposa. gracias por los detalles, te debo una adiós.

-Sí, primo bye. _Se despidió en ingles._

-¿Que?. oh ya colgó no importa-. _Coloca el teléfono en su lugar y al momento de salir del cuarto se detiene por la voz de una mujer._

-¿Quien acaba de llamar amor?-._ Pregunto una mujer de estatura poco alta. ojos color rosa, pelo color naranja rojizo hasta la cintura usando como diadema un listón grueso color rojo carmesí, un vestido sencillo corto color rosa claro con volantes de color blanco y rosa claro en la parte de la cintura que hacia juego con sus el color de sus ojos. unos zapatos blancos con un tacón de 3cm. y unos aretes en forma de flor. Toda la ropa era sencilla pero aun así no se veía mal._

-Momoko ¡estoy tan feliz!-. _Exclamo el marido de estatura alta, ojos color rojo, tez poco morena debido al trabajo en las jornadas* del sol, pelo color rojo oscuro que era tapado por una gorra roja (tipo cachucha), portaba una camisa de franela roja con negro, unos pantalones vaqueros color azul y unas burras color café claro._

-Que sucede Brick ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-. _Pregunto con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad al ver a su marido tan alegre._

-Nuestras vidas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante-. _le contesto con un suspiro de alivio tomándola de las manos para después abrazarla con delicadeza y besarla en los labios._

-Ya por favor habla de una vez, me tienes intrigada amor. Hace tiempo no te veía tan feliz, hasta parece que estas saltando como un niño que quiere juguete nuevo-. _Contesto Momoko después del abrazo cortesía de su esposo para después seguir besándolo._

-Si te acabas de dar cuenta que llamaron ¿no?.

-Si, por eso pregunte quien llamo no fue mi hermana ¿verdad?. Hace 10 meses que se caso con Ken y no se ha comunicado con nosotros, ni siquiera para decirme si esta bien o mejor aun, para comunicarme si voy a ser tía, bueno, si vamos a ser tíos.

-No, no fue tu hermana aunque me agrada la idea de ser tío. Fue mi primo lejano Randy. Hablo para decirme que en el lugar donde trabaja, están ocupando nuevos empleados para el trabajo del campo con las cosechas y el ganado, no importa si no eres originario del gabacho* igual te contrataran, hay un plazo de un mes para las contrataciones y no pienso perder esta oportunidad, ya acepte el trabajo. Randy tiene unos que otros contactos que me ayudaran a pasar uno de ellos dice que es un pollero* de su confianza, Le apodan el "Fuzzy"; Ese tipo fue el que ayudo a cruzar a cuatro de sus amigos hace dos años y lograron pasar rápido y sin ningún problema.

-Entonces eso significa que te vas a ir hasta halla solo para trabajar en el campo-. _Contesto la mujer con un tono de voz deprimido_.

-Pues... si-. _Hablo_ _con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que su esposa estaba deprimida y con los ojos cristalinos._ -Amor esta bien no te deprimas, no me gusta verte así, vamos sonríe como siempre-. _Coloco su mano sobre la barbilla de su esposa para hacerla levantar la mirada ya que ella estaba mirando al suelo_ .

-Pero no es necesario que te vallas, aquí ya trabajas en el campo ¿CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA? eh, respóndeme Brick, responde, no te quedes callado ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-._ Empezó a gritar al momento que golpeaba el pecho de su marido de manera rápida y consecutiva mientras que varias lagrimas se deslizaban atreves de sus mejillas._ -RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ.

-Amor entiende necesito irme de México, aquí no la estamos pasando bien, suerte que la casa es de nosotros y no es rentada, si no, ya estaríamos retrasados por varios meses o peor aun ya nos habrían echado fuera. El trabajo en el campo allá tal vez sea mas duro, habrá diferencias entre los trabajadores pero al final los pocos dólares que gane por hora aquí valdrán mas, lo suficiente para que nos estabilicemos económicamente para vivir algo mejor y cuando eso pase, regresare devuelta contigo. Te estaré enviando dinero cada vez que me paguen. No habrá problema en donde me quede a vivir estaré viviendo en el mismo tráiler que Randy así que ese asunto ya esta arreglado.

-NO, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero. Quédate aquí conmigo por favor no me dejes sola, no me importa si ganas mas dinero, yo quiero estar junto a ti. ¿Qué caso ya no te importo?, ¿No me quieres lo suficiente para estar cerca de mi?, si ya te fastidie SOLO DILO DE UNA VEZ.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías, yo te amo, créeme si me voy no es porque no quiera estar cerca de ti, es porque en la situación en donde estamos es difícil y hace que llegue a estas medidas.

-Yo... no se... necesito asimilar la noticia, esto es muy duro para mi y lo sabes, tratare de tranquilizarme. _Se suelta del agarre de Brick, gira sobre sus talones para no seguir viéndolo a la cara_

-Solo quiero el bien para ambos-. _El habla con una voz entrecortada y suave tratando de no lastimarla mas con sus palabras_. -Para que ...

-¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?. Dije que quiero estar sola-. _Se da la vuelta enfrentándolo cara a cara con el ceño fruncido y varias lagrimas que aun seguían recorriendo su rostro. Luego de eso no puede seguir aguantando el llanto y corre para dirigirse a la habitación y azotar la puerta provocando que varios objetos alrededor retumben y algunos caigan al piso. Consecutivamente escuchándose los sollozos de la peli-roja atreves de la puerta._

Momoko... por favor, abre la puerta no me dejes hablando solo. Comprende, es por el bien de ambos. Al menos déjame consolarte no me gusta verte llorar, siento como si me apuñalaran en el corazón... Esta bien te daré un poco de espacio-. _Brick suspira de frustración y se aleja de la puerta para dejar que su esposa se desahogue en el llanto y asimile la situación. Había sido algo tan repentino; No pensó que Momoko reaccionara de esa manera tan diferente, tal vez no reaccionaria feliz como el lo estaba hace unos minutos, pero tan siquiera algo reaccionara algo sorprendida. Tal vez fue porque no lo consulto con ella antes de aceptar la ayuda. Pero necesitaba responderle en ese instante para que Randy pudiera hablar con Fuzzy y se pusiera en contacto con el._

* * *

**Jornada:** Número de horas que el trabajador debe prestar su servicio, mientras que el horario fija la hora de entrada y la salida.

**Gabacho:** En México y parte de Centroamérica es una forma de referirse al país de los Estados Unidos o a sus ciudadanos.

**Pollero:** Persona que trafica con personas cruzándolas de forma ilegal de un país a otro. También se le puede llamar "coyote".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 3: ¿La visita?

* * *

Ese mismo día

Ciudad de Tampico, Tamaulipas.

-Adivina que- Grito una mujer de cabellera rubia, mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar. -Hable con la dueña de la casa y dijo que con mucho gusto nos vendería la casa que tiene cerca de la playa Miramar, ¿Te agrada la idea? Seria maravilloso vivir ahí y tener nuestros hijos y observarlos correr y jugar con la arena- Miro a todos lados con una sonrisa angelical esperando una respuesta. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta dejo su bolso colgado en el perchero y camino en dirección hacia la sala.

Din-dong ...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiendo a la chica que estaba apunto de sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su casa. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal para atender a la persona que haya tocado el timbre, antes de que pudiera articular un saludo amable de su parte fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-¿Es usted Miyako Gotokuji?- Pregunto un joven de 16 años, ojos cafés avellana, pelo color negro azulado, tez morena clara, vestía una camisa negra de algodón con franjas color amarillo y verde claro en la parte derecha de la manga, en la parte del pecho la frase: "¿Habrá esperanza? ¡vive a lo ¡máximo!" en color morado y azul fuerte. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro rasgado intencionalmente por la parte izquierda de la rodilla y por la parte derecha de la espinilla. Unos converse negros con muchos garabatos sin sentido de varios colores fosforescentes que llamaban mucho la atención.

-¡Ehh! Si soy yo. Hola, buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarlo joven? ¿busca a alguien?. ¡Perdón! que descortés de mi parte, por favor pase y tome asiento, tal vez se perdió y busca un mapa, no se preocupe aquí en el escritorio del despacho tengo uno, espérame un momento no tardo.

-NO, no se preocupe, no es eso- El joven volvió a interrumpir a Miyako. -y no se tome la molestia aquí afuera estoy bien, gracias por su amabilidad. Solo vine para...

-No quieres pasar a comer, se nota que tienes hambre- El joven negó con la cabeza e intento hablar de nuevo. -Tan siquiera un vaso con agua, hace calor afuera no quiero que te deshidrates.

-SOLO TOME LA CARTA SEÑORITA- El chico elevo su tono de voz por la desesperación al no dejarlo hablar, al ver la cara de susto que puso la rubia se arrepintió de lo dicho y volvió su tono de voz normal. -por favor léela lo mas pronto posible, es de suma importancia y de carácter urgente- El joven extendió su mano con la carta y con su cara ligeramente sonrojada al observar la hermosa sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la señorita Gotokuji . -Perdón por sonar grosero, no fue mi intención asustarla. Solo vine a entregarle la carta lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Oh! bueno- Miyako toma el sobre y lo observa en diferentes ángulos para ver si tenia algún nombre escrito. -¿Tan siquiera puedo saber tu nombre?- Dejo de observar el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y dirigió una mirada inocente e interrogatoria al chico

-¿¡Ehhh!?- Su cara sonrojada cambio a una de pánico y se puso a temblar por los nervios. -NO, lo siento... no puedo decirlo, solo le diré que mi nombre comienza con la letra "K".

-Bueno, esta bien- Suspiro resignada. -Si no me puedes decir tu nombre lo comprenderé. -Volvió a observar el pedazo de papel doblado y le dirigió una mirada al chico para ver si el sabia darle una explicación acerca de la misteriosa carta.

-Buen intento, pero no le puedo decir de donde proviene el sobre. Sera mejor que lo averigüe usted mismo señorita, el nombre no lo dice fuera del sobre, tal vez lo dice dentro de la carta. Eso es lo único que le diré - Al terminar la frase salió corriendo alejándose de la casa hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de personas que estaban caminando por la calle.

-¡OYE! Espera...no alcance a agradecerte - Salió de la casa intentando querer alcanzarlo pero a causa de sus tacones altos no le permitieron correr fácilmente. Cuando lo perdió de vista susurro un pequeño gracias y se dispuso a olvidar sobre lo ocurrido y la aparición del misterioso joven.

Miyako entro a la casa, se dirigió al despacho, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carta.

\- ¿NO?- Su rostro formo una cara de sorpresa. releyó de nuevo la carta y varias lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules deslizándose a través de sus mejillas.

¿Por que me abandonaste?, mi cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 4: La carta

* * *

-¿Por que me abandonaste?, mi cielo- Menciono la joven rubia con los ojos cristalinos, a pesar de reeler la carta no queria reconocer lo que contenia escrito quería

pensar que lo anterior era solo una broma una cruel y despiadada broma que le habia echo el chico. Tomo de nuevo la hoja y volvio a leer las palabras escritas en

tinta azul oscuro.

_Fecha 27/0?/?_

_Querida Miyako. _

_Te escribo esta carta porque ha ocurrido un serio problema._

_En el viaje de negocios de el Distrito Federal, ¡fue un éxito!. _

_logre que los inversionistas firmaran el contrato, por lo tanto las acciones aumentaran de una forma __considerable, pero _

_hubo un imprevisto. __De regreso a la ciudad pase por una carretera no recuerdo el nombre solo se que habia una curva _

_y __una desviación. __El clima no era favorable, habia caido una fuerte lluvia, al momento de salir por la curva divise a un _

_ciervo __que se atravezo en medio de la carretera, alcanze a frenar pero__ detras de mi un joven como de 19 años de edad, _

_conducía __en estado de ebriedad. hice una señal para que disminuyera la velocidad lo único que hizo fue __enseñarme __el _

_dedo de en medio __y aumentar la velocidad atropellando al ciervo. volvi a encender mi auto y segui conduciendo pensando _

_en la irresponsabilidad __del __joven, gracias a dios solo habia sido un animal y no una persona, sin embargo. __50 metros mas_

_ adelante encontre el auto __del joven estrellado contra una árbol la parte delantera del auto completamente destrozada, _

_e__l joven murio inmediatamente con __el rostro desfigurado con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del parabrisas, salio volando al _

_no ponerse el cinturon de seguridad. __Creí que fue lo peor que habia visto en mi vida pero me equivoque. __Adelante estaban_

_ los cuerpos de dos inocentes niños que __había __atropellado mas o menos d años. __Abajo del auto salia la mano de una _

_mujer completamente ensangrentada solo se __podía divisar un anillo en su dedo anular la mujer estaba casada y los niños _

_debían __ser sus hijos en la parte trasera del auto __exactamente un metro atrás se encontraba un señor de 30 años tirado en _

_el suelo en una posición bastante traumante __su cabeza __se había volteado quedando su cara en la parte de la espalda, con _

_el cerebro fuera de su cráneo, la parte de su cintura hacia abajo __solo estaba retorcida __a la mitad, uno de sus pies estaba _

_c__on la piel completamente desprendida, su brazo izquierdo estaba con __los __huesos fuera partidos en tres partes y el otro _

_brazo __separado del cuerpo sosteniendo en ella unas bolsas de vegetales y granos __esparcidos por todo el suelo algunos _

_no __se podían diferenciar si eran granos o partes de su cuerpo__. Ese señor debia ser el esposo __que llevaba la comida para _

_su familia y el. Pero... lo peor de todo eran... eran los niños... los niños... NO... no quiero recordarlo. __Alrededor habían _

_cuatro autos mas en dirección contraria a la que venia yo y el joven igualmente destrozados todos los conductores __y _

_pasajeros __con el mismo __destino ...muertos... o eso creía. __Al caminar para alejarme escuche la voz quebrada de un señor, _

_me acerque __para ayudarlo el agarro mi pie y articulo la palabra "ayuda" saque mi celular para llamar __a la ambulancia pero _

_antes de marcar __el numero me solto en señal que ya habia muerto. Mi mente debatía en guardar el celular o tenerlo a la mano, _

_al final me __quede con el en la mano. __Entre en un estado de shock no se cuanto tiempo estube así, Sali de mi transe al escuchar _

_que otro __automóvil choco, esta vez fue contra mi auto __solo se destrozo la parte frontal. __La mujer que conducia el auto no _

_le paso nada __solamente encendio su auto de nuevo y se alejo del trajico accidente haciendo una llamada mientras manejaba. _

_No se en que momento comenze a entrar de nuevo en estado de shock mi cerebro se las ingenio para hacerme caminar hacia_

_ mi auto __y quedarme parado frente a la puerta. __Perdóname por ser detallado en esto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo _

_ocurrido mi mente me esta torturando. __Los gritos, el sonido de las ambulancias, los policias comunicandose por la radio. _

_L__as.. las.. personas... las personas cercanas a los muertos llorando con una agonía __lamentándose por la perdida de sus seres _

_queridos. __Cuando porfin sali del transe tenia las manos esposadas y mi cara estaba boca abajo en el techo de mi auto._

_ un policía __repetía las misma frase __"Usted maldito desgraciado, ves lo que has hecho... lo vez... arruinastes la vida de muchos, _

_mereces la __muerte inmediata de una forma dolorosa". __Me estaban culpando del accidente, ¿Cual fue el motivo del que me _

_acusaban?. __Vieron el celular que tenia en la mano y la parte destrozada de mi auto. llegaron a la conclusión de que el accidente_

_ fue provocado __por llamar por celular mientras conducía. __Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de investigar a fondo lo ocurrido en _

_el accidente, ni __mucho menos de checar a los cadáveres __simplemente sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas o cual _

_sea el nombre que __le den. __Cuando el oficial se distrajo me solto y camino en dirección a una mujer que estaba apunto de _

_atravesar la cinta amarilla; __El oficial no se dio cuenta... __las esposas no estaban bien colocadas en mis muñecas supuse que era_

_ principiante, y para terminar, __una patrulla cerca de mi auto tenia las llaves puestas. __Sin dudarlo me libere de las esposas y logre _

_escabullirme y subir ala patrulla. __La conduci como un completo maniatico escapando de la policia, rapidamente alguno oficiales _

_encendieron sus patrulla y me __siguieron __con la intención de volverme a atrapar. __Logre por suerte escapar de ellos o por lo menos _

_perderlos de vista por un momento.__Me baje __del auto y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas hacia una laguna cerca del bosque. _

_Al terminar de hundir la patrulla me aleje __rápidamente __de ahí hasta encontrar una cabaña poco descuidada. __Tome la decisión _

_de esconderme mientras pasaba la persecución __pensé que estaba __solo pero me encontre 8 hombres unos mas jovenes que otros._

_Ellos habitaban en la cabaña, nose la razón por la __cual les conte sobre lo __ocurrido, creo que sentí confianza en ellos. __Al final de _

_cuentas me ofrecieron un trato a cambio de mi reloj de __oro, __mi celular y el 80% de __mi dinero, me senti estafado en ese momento_

_ pero __el trato valia la pena; La verdad estas pertenencias __no __significaban mucho para mi __lo que mas me importaba eras tu . _

_El trato consistia en ayudarme a escapar de la policia y sacarme __del país, __viajare con ellos, cada quien tiene un motivo diferente_

_ para salir del país. __Mencionaron que el recorrido sera peligroso, ya __que __escaparemos de una forma ilegal. Lamento lo ocurrido de _

_haber sabido nunca NUNCA hubiera echo este viaje. __Debo salir lo mas __rápido __del pais no puedo llegar al aeropuerto y volar en _

_avión o viajar en el autobus me arrestarían inmediatamente sin poder __defenderme o __contar __lo sucedido. __Nuestra boda se tendrá _

_que posponer, volveré cuando todo se calme, no te preocupes amor. __Cuando llege a mi destino __estaré en contacto contigo las _

_veces __que pueda sin ser descubierto. __Espero y me comprendas. recuerda __y nunca lo olvides que yo te amo y __no te olvidare, tu_

_ eres mi única __razón de ser... la cual me alegra el dia y mi vida con tu __cálida __sonrisa cuando estoy a tu lado; Por favor __no llores _

_no quiero verte sufrir, estare bien, solo espero me perdones y no te enfades __conmigo __por alejarme asi de repente __de tu vida, _

_pero almenos sabes la razón por lo cual lo hice. __No quiero que esta carta sea la despedida, pero por el momento lo sera. _

_ATENTAMENTE_

_Boomer_

_..._

_PD: El joven que te entrego la carta no trabaja en el correo, el solo es un familiar de las personas que me ayudaran con _

_el __trato. __El se encargara de entregarte las cartas que te estare enviandote. Estoy seguro que le preguntaste su nombre. _

_Lamento si no te lo dijo, pero fue sugerencia mía. __Esto tiene que ser secreto y entre menos personas se enteren mejor. _

_Te amo conejita nunca lo olvides. _

_._

_._

Eso fue lo mas que pudo soportar Miyako. Arrugo la hoja que tenia entre sus manos y la avento lo mas lejos que pudo contra la pared. Permanecio en el despacho un largo tiempo sollozando en silencio. Sus hermosos ojos azules se incharon y se tornaron de color rojo de tanto llorar cuando ya no pudo derramar mas lagrimas, camino hacia el pedazo de papel, se inclino y lo tomo presionandolo a su pecho.

-Te esperare no importa cuanto tiempo dures lejos de mi, lo unico que me interesa es que puedas pasar y logres llegar sano y salvo sin ningún problema, porque te amo y eso es lo unico que importa- Apesar de la mala noticia que recibio su rostro articulo una sonrisa, no de alegría si no una de esperanza, anhelando que su prometido no resultara lastimado durante el viaje peligroso que emprendería. Minutos despues de abrazar la carta quedo dormida en el suelo alfombrado del despacho al no tener suficiente fuerza para dirigirse a su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hola a todos. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza enserió por mas que trate de hacer tiempo no pude.

Eso se debe a que como son finales de clases en mi caso (hay otros que ya terminaron a otros les falta poco). Se junto todo... y con todo me refiero a TODO; Trabajos finales de cada materia, exposiciones, proyectos, ensayos, prototipos, entrega de folder de evidencia, resúmenes escritos a mano de cada libro leído, etc. etc. etc. y luego a los maestros se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer examen cada viernes durante un mes. ¡Eso me exaspera! parece que se organizaron para hacernos sufrir y como algunos maestros no dan clases los viernes también se agrego el día jueves.

Muy bien ya no escribo más, los estoy agobiando con mis quejas, pero necesitaba dejar esto en claro.

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene groserías. Por si las dudas.

Capitulo 5.1: ¿Una conversación?

* * *

**Afueras de la ciudad.** _11:58 pm _

_\- _Bonitas horas de llegar.

\- Cállate idiota, tengo una fuerte jaqueca siento que me explotara la cabeza en cualquier estúpido segundo.

\- Como no te va a explotar si después de irte y azotar la puerta de mi negocio fuiste a tomar alcohol adulterado y a seducir prostitutas. ¡En otra cantina!, ¡me traicionaste!-. Ace menciono lo último haciéndose el ofendido llevándose su mano izquierda a su pecho y la otra a cubriendo su boca, fingiendo llorar por traición. -Hablando de prostitutas quien era la chica del vestido o mejor dicho la veja con el traje de lencería rojo y con kilos de maquillaje en la cara, o lo que queda de cara, si es que tenía- Dejo a un lado su mala actuación y le pregunto por la chica mayor que había visto la noche anterior con Butch.

\- No es una prostituta.

\- ¿Seguro? Aun con mis gafas obscuras y estando a kilómetros podría identificarla solo por ver su vestimenta, la pose que tenía y su peinadito que se hizo al pelear y perder con la secadora, ¡Ah! sin olvidar mencionar el típico lápiz labial color "rojo-pasión-puta".

\- No estés con chingaderas, que no recuerdo que paso después de hablar con Sedusa. Solo amanecí en mi apartamento arrumbado en el baño y al momento de salir note que varios de mis objetos valiosos habían desaparecido junto con mi celular, mis llaves y todo lo que me quedaba de dinero en la billetera. Y lo peor de todo me dejo sin comida. - Es una puta zorra- Susurro para si mismo.

\- ¿Sedusa?- Pregunto intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes. De pronto logro entender de quien hablaba. Sedusa es considerada una tipa que seduce o finge ser seducida por hombres sin importar la edad; Para después robar todas las pertenencias de su víctima y salir como si nada hubiera pasado. -Jajajajajaja pero que idiota, eso te pasa por mujeriego y por cierto dudo mucho que se fuera con las manos llenas, tus objetos no son muy valiosos que digamos y el dinero en tu billetera ufff... ni mencionarlo, pobre de ella, estoy empezando a tenerle lastima. No tuvo suerte esa noche.

\- Me ofendes- Butch se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de el. -Un momento, AAAAAHHHHH tu sabias quien era esa tipeja y aun así me dejaste solo con ella. Eres una mierda, te quisiste vengar ¿verdad?- Se levantó y se abalanzo contra su amigo intentando ahorcarlo de una forma graciosa y desesperada.

\- Jajaja, la verdad no lo sabía, pero te lo merecías por ser un puto. Quien te manda a creerte el 'duque de Venomania'.

\- Ósea wey, ¿Qué pedo contigo? - Butch lo dijo en tono de pregunta y en un acento fresa mientras arqueaba una ceja de confusión al no saber el personaje al que acababan de apodarlo. - y responde, ¿Quién es ese tal duque?.

\- Mira, si no sabes quién es- Ace se incorporó de nuevo y se limpió con el dedo varias lagrimillas que le habían salido por burla hacia el azabache. - Mejor para mí, solo por culero, tendrás que quedarte con la duda, porque no te lo pienso decir.

\- Tsskk, no me interesa. Bueno a lo que venimos- Su cambio de humor fue repentino y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. Lo único que conseguía eran burlas que no en todas lograba comprender y las pocas que entendía no sabía responder bien sin resultar aún más humillado por parte de Ace quien aun así lo consideraba un amigo.

\- ¿Venimos? me suena muy comprometedor- Disimulando dio tres pasos hacia atrás tratando de huir de la presencia del azabache sin que lo notara.

\- Estoy hablando enserio- Respondió al notar que su amigo retrocedía lejos de su presencia solo para burlarse nuevamente. En ese mismo instante se retractó de considerarlo un amigo.

\- ¡Fiu!- Suspiro de alivio. - Ya me había asustado, si no te hubiera dejado solo aquí y a ver cómo le hacías porque estarías completamente jodido eh cabron.

El azabache no contesto nada respecto al comentario de Ace. Lo único que hizo fue fulminarlo con la mirada en señal de que si seguía tomándole el pelo no respondería y lo mataría a golpes .

\- Bien, no puedes soportar ni una simple broma. Era para que ya estuvieras acostumbrado y me respondieras mejor ¿no crees?.

\- MIRA ESTUPIDO CABRON. AHORA SI TE MATO hijo de tu pu...

\- ¡ESPERA!- Grito Ace, Butch sonrío triunfante al poder impartirle miedo al hombre que lo tenía fuera de sus casillas. Estuvo a punto de hablar hasta que fue interrumpido. - Con mi madre no te metas, puedes insultarme, pero a mi jefa ni una sola palabra ¿entendiste? esto es entre nosotros-. Ahora fue turno de Ace enojarse. - Si vuelves a hablar mal de mí jefecita podrás olvidarte de mí ayuda, créeme que yo soy el único que te puede echar la mano respecto a esto, otros solo te estafarían. El hecho de tu enojo no te da derecho a insultarla a sus espaldas, no es mi culpa ni mucho menos de ella que Kaoru te haya abandonado y siga sin perdonar tus estupideces.

De todas las palabras pronunciadas por parte del sujeto de gafas obscuras solo una resalto y lo hizo sentir mal. "Kaoru" ese nombre fue la palabra que resonó el cabeza del joven de ojos verdes, sintió su corazón ser apuñalado sin compasión mas de mil veces una y otra vez, sus manos formaron un puño tembloroso, sus nudillos se tornaron de color blancos, dispuesto a golpear lo primero que tuviera frente a su vista sin importar si él mismo o lo 'otro' resultara lastimado. Por 'otro' se refería a su amigo.

Ace dejo de hablar al notar el silencio prolongado de su amigo, lo miro con extrañeza, medito lo que había dicho, no encontraba ninguna oración que pudiera haberlo ofendido. Dirigió su vista a los puños de su amigo y como si un foco se encendiera sobre su cabeza se acordó de esa simple palabra, más bien, un nombre... un simple nombre que es de extrema importancia para él. Tratando de remediar lo pronunciado con anterioridad formulo una disculpa que no sonara muy cliché para el lo cual fue inútil; Él no era de los tipos que solían disculparse. - OH, lo siento Butch, me hiciste enojar y sabes que cuando estoy encabronado me vale verga lo que diga, lo único que busco es hacerlos sentir de la fregada diciéndoles en la cara sus propias verdades y esa fue un...

\- ¡BASTA!- Interrumpió con un grito lo bastante fuerte como para espantar a algunos animales cerca. -No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre- En su rostro solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una lagrima solitaria que recorría la mejilla del azabache que no fue notada por su amigo ya que la única luz que alumbraba el terreno baldío donde se encontraban era la de la luna, dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar. Butch se dio la vuelta dando la espalda para no levantar sospecha alguna y se alejó 5 pasos del lugar donde se encontraba. Dio un suspiro melancólico y aflojo los puños de sus manos por inercia levanto su mano y se limpió la lagrima con la manga de su sudadera. – Solo cállate olvidemos este tema y dejemos de tomar este asunto a la ligera. - Se dio la vuelta enfrentando a su amigo cara a cara. Su rostro no reflejaba señales de haber pasado tristeza, enojo o angustia al contrario se mostro mas decidido que nunca.

\- Esta bien. Si así lo quieres, olvidémonos de esto- Ace hizo caso a las palabras de su amigo y decidió dejar de lado la conversación que nos los iba a llevar a ningún lado solo a peleas y gritos. - Bueno regresando a la conversación de ayer por la noche, ¿trajiste lo necesario?.

\- Si. Aquí están- Butch le mostro una mochila estilo militar chica y en la otra mano una maleta color amarillo claro.

\- ¡Valla! me sorprendes esta todo lo que te pedí- Felicito a su amigo, luego ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión dejo de ver el contenido de la mochila para dirigirla al azabache.

\- Pasa algo malo- Hablo al observar la expresión de su amigo.

\- Si, algo muy malo y estúpido de tu parte.

\- ¿Cuál y porque estúpido?, hice todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

\- Pero te falto una y muy importante.

\- Puedes dejar de hacer tanto pinche drama y decirme que me falto, dudo que me haya faltado algo.

\- El agua- Dijo sin mas rodeos.

\- ¿Estas ciego o que?. Ahí esta el agua no la vez- Replico algo molesto.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?- Observo a Butch con cara de incredulidad mientras arqueaba una ceja que se observaba por encima de sus gafas.

\- Dijiste que trajera suficiente agua para realizar el viaje y eso es lo que he echo, ahí esta el agua necesaria.

\- Eres un pendejo o te haces.

\- Oye porque tan alterado por una simple garrafa de agua.

\- ¿¡Cabron vas a atravesar todo el puto desierto!? y me sales con la mamada de que "cuatro litros de agua serán suficiente".

\- ¿Cuatro litros?- Facepalm. - Hay me lleva la... inteligencia, olvide las otras garrafas de agua.

\- Lo esencial para emprender el viaje aparte del dinero es el agua y tu la olvidas. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir esto?

\- Como lo dije desde el principio y lo vuelvo a repetir, me levante tarde así que prepare todo rápido, bueno... lo que me faltaba y todo por culpa de esa ramera, aun me duele la cabeza y ahora me sales con esta jalada sobre el agua.

\- Cálmate, te diría para la otra prevente con anticipación pero lo dudo- Ace levanto su brazo derecho hacia la luz de la luna para poder ver con facilidad la hora que marcaba su reloj. - Solo faltan 20 minutos para que lleguen los demás y viajes con ellos. El dinero aun lo tienes ¿verdad? o también te lo robo Sedusa.

\- No. Por suerte el dinero lo tenia asegurado en otro lugar- Aseguro mostrando el dinero que traía escondido para después tratar de entregárselo para que lo contara y viera que no faltaba ni un billete. - Mira-.

\- No es necesario, los demás te pueden ver el dinero y tratar de asaltarte, así que vuelve a guardar ese dinero, nadie debe de saber cuanta cantidad te están cobrando no valla a ser que me metas en problemas, aparte, te matarían si se enteran de la cantidad acordada a cobrarte.

Butch se sentía confundido, porque Ace le dijo que guardara bien el dinero si al fin y a cabo todos tendrían que pagar y que fue eso de los 'demás' acaso viajaría acompañado. - Hummm-. Fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro de ojos verdes. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo le pregunto si se sentía bien o en que estaba pensando. - ¿Ehhh? no, no, no pasa nada solo... solo olvídalo ¿quieres?-. Fue lo único que respondió aun no se había dado cuenta de que le pregunto. Pero no era necesario saber la pregunta ya que siempre cuando entraba en trance. Ace siempre articulaba misma pregunta, para el era como una grabación.

\- Mira se que no me estas haciendo caso- Ya lo conocía bien, así que como un disco rayado utilizo el mismo discurso de siempre. Haber si lograba hacer que saliera de sus propios pensamientos. - Pero aun así seguiré preguntando porque...- Paso su mano frente a la cara de su amigo con el típico movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, ninguna expresión se reflejo en el rostro del pelinegro lo cual provoco una ira repentina en Ace. Realmente esta platica le resulto muy inútil al punto de exasperarlo y como buen amigo que es, le hablo de la forma mas sutil y formal que conocía. - ¡Mierda contigo! ¡YA HAZME CASO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Te vas a quedar como el pinche pendejo que eres, fingiendo pensar cuando en realidad lo único que piensas son boludeses.

A continuación todo lo que estaba pensando se le olvido al oír los tremendos gritos provocándole sordera por un momento seguida de un zumbido en el oído, eso no es parte del "discurso de preocupación"; Ni mucho menos que te estuvieran zangoloteando de adelante hacia atrás como si quisieran arrancarte la cabeza junto una bofetada proporcionada en la cara provocando que se tambaleara tropezando con sus propios pies para terminar en el suelo y se revolcara en la tierra.

-¿¡Que mierda contigo!?- Pronuncio repentinamente después de estar un minuto en el suelo semiinconsciente. - ¿acaso me quieres matar?- Grito exasperado. - ¿y a que vino el trancazo en mi cara?

\- Oye, levántate, no es hora de dormir- Pronuncio ignorando las preguntas anteriores. - ¿Acaso...?- Dejo de hablar al ver a su amigo sacudirse la tierra encima de su ropa, observo detenidamente las acciones de Butch esperando el golpe que se le seria proporcionado. Pero bajo la guardia e inesperadamente reprime una burla al observar la cara de su amigo y no tardo en volver a hablar. - Pfff. ¿Acaso estas comiendo tierra? pfff...pfff...- Seguía reprimiendo la burla hasta que... -JAJAJAJA, deberías ver tu cara en este instante. te pareces a... mejor me callo.

\- ¿¡Que chingada madre te pasa!? ¡Deja de burlarte!. Casi me dejas sordo y no te conformas con eso, también pretendes arrancarme la cabeza. ¡Acaso tan celoso estas de mi bello rostro!

\- Seee tan celoso estoy de tu bello rostro cubierto de tierra, no puedo esperar a tenerlo igual que el tuyo- Contesto con sarcasmo. - Y deja de preocuparte por un trancazo, ni que se te fuera a deformar el rostro.

\- Vete a la mierda- Respondió mostrándole el dedo de en medio.

\- Nunca cambiaras- Suspiro con resignación.

\- ¿Me prestas tu celular?- Pregunto repentinamente olvidando lo anterior. Algo que sorprendió nuevamente al tipo de gafas, esta noche Butch se la ha estado pasando cambiando de conversación de manera repentina.

\- ¿Para que? si para eso tienes el tuyo. Butch alzo la mirada y rodo sus ojos. Cosa que Ace entendió que significaba.

\- Solo necesito llamar a alguien...

* * *

**Ehhh. Bueno respecto a las groserías fue para dar un toque mas rudo o rebelde algo así... realmente no se como escribirlo. Se supone que no lo tenia planeado pero entonces ¿para que la clasificación? luego estamos hablando de Butch y Ace. Aparte no van a poder negar que nunca falta la persona que las pronuncian y aunque no te gusten tienes que escucharlos e incluso uno mismo las dice, claro esta que otros no las toleran en absoluto; Pero para eso fue la advertencia.**

**Aun así trate de no escribir muchas; Solo las mas mencionadas donde yo vivo (_aunque ya he oído peores_).**

**Si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber ya sea por Reviews o por PM. Igual si hay palabras que no entendieron para poder explicarles. Ya no me dio tiempo de escribir su significado.**

**~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao:**

_Si tienes toda la razón. Eso es algo que se hace aquí en México... por desgracia :'(_

Y como tu lo dices si de pura casualidad sales libre; Ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, ni disculpas te piden. Pero... ¿y tu vida? bien gracias ¿no?

Cambiando de tema me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

Así que este capitulo fue mi actualización no se que tal salió, no se me dio mucho tiempo que digamos. nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza.

**~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~**

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta el final.

Byeee...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Este... si, dare aclaraciones al final del capitulo**

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo igual que el anterior contiene groserías. (Por si las dudas)

Capitulo 5.2: ¿Una conversación? _¿Una llamada?_

* * *

\- Solo necesito llamar a alguien...

\- Te lo presto pero con la condición de pagarme lo que te gastes de saldo, luego te gastas todo y no me pagas nad...- El celular le Ace le fue arrebatado por el oji-verde antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y entregárselo de buena manera.

\- ¡Oye! Aun no he dicho que te lo prestaba- Fue ignorado rotundamente. - ¿Tan siquiera puedo saber a quien le estas marcando?- Pregunto con curiosidad y algo de molestia mientras Butch seguía entretenido marcando con dificultad los números a causa de la oscuridad.

_Beep... Beep... _ Sonó atreves del celular.

_Beep..._ el tercer pitido se escucho, Cuando Butch estuvo a punto de colgar fue detenido por la voz de una mujer que resonó en el oído de Butch. - 'Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco no esta disponible. Favor de mar...'- Presiono el botón de colgar al escuchar la voz de la contestadora

\- ¿Te contestaron?- Escucho un suspiro de resignación por parte de su amigo. - Bueno al ver que no te contestaron ¿me puedes devolver mi celular?- Con una mirada seria dirigida al azabache tendió su mano frente a el haciendo pequeñas señas para que le devolviera su celular.

\- ¡Espera! voy a intentar de nuevo. Tal vez no alcanzo a contestar.

\- O no te quisieron contestar al ver que eras tu... Un momento... ohhhh. Ya se con quien te estas intentando comunicar- Como de costumbre, fue ignorado nuevamente. - Te advierto que aun así te cobrare las llamadas que no te contesten. -_'Clic'_ Se escucho por segunda vez. Ace al escuchar el ruido volteo y vio el rostro de Butch; No se veía expresión alguna, pero en el interior Ace sabia que por dentro se encontraba devastado, triste. Aunque no lo admitiera ni lo demostrara frente a los demás. El ya sabia lo que le pasaba.

\- Butch se sentía desesperado, quería que le contestaran rápido, oír una respuesta, pero la única respuesta que obtenía eran las de la contestadora. Quería arrojar el celular lejos estando consiente que no era de el. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Al final se rindió y agacho la mirada.

\- No te contesto ¿verdad?- Negó con la cabeza y le regreso el celular.

Ace al verlo así encogió los hombros observo su celular por unos minutos y le dio de nuevo su celular a Butch. Ante esta acción el oji-verde levanto la mirada. Estuvo a punto de preguntar el porque de esa acción repentina de parte de su amigo, lo cual no fue necesario ya que Ace noto las expresiones de su rostro y eso fue suficiente para que lo delataran y diera una explicación para aclarar la duda.

\- Solo intenta marcar de nuevo- Butch sonrió con agradecimiento.

Para evitar marcar los números de uno por uno. Pensó en presionar el botón verde, por la flojera de marcar. Cuando se dio cuenta que el número marcado con anterioridad tenia un digito erróneo. Quería abofetearse así mismo ante tal estupidez de su parte. Pero si lo hacia en ese momento no solo obtendría un golpe, si no más, por parte de su amigo por andar gastando saldo en números equivocados a pesar de que el iba a pagar las llamadas. Olvidándose ante tal pensamiento comenzó a marcar el número correcto asegurándose de no poner otro. Espero ansiosamente a que terminaran los _'beeps' _Solo para poder oír la voz que tanto anhelaba. A la vez se sentía desilusionado y si no le contestaba, solo colgaba y ya. Tenia la posibilidad de que ese ultimo pensamiento se hiciera realidad, lo cual fue suficiente para que su estado de animo cayera por los suelos. - Tal vez... solo tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto- Hablo en voz baja para no ser escuchado y llamara la atención.

\- Bueno- Se escucho atreves de la línea una voz femenina, a pesar del tono fuerte que uso para contestar; No fue lo suficiente para ser considerada gruesa. - Ace... ¿Eres tu? Si eres tu deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus llamadas de broma y...- Espero un momento pensando que no la estaban escuchando. - Contesta de ¡UNA MALDITA VEZ! carajo.

-...-

\- Mira estúpido si no me vas a responder, y solo piensas quedarte callado vete a la verga y deja de molestarme, solo estas haciéndome perder el tiempo, adi...

\- ¡KAORU! Por favor no cuelgues. No soy Ace. Soy... bueno soy...

\- ¿Eres tartamudo o que? hable bien...- Contesto molesta. Mas bien grito con exasperación. - Si no eres el idiota de las gafas y de pelo negro verdoso. Entonces ¿Quién eres?.

\- Este bueno... soy... soy- _'¿¡Que es lo que me esta pasando!, Porque no puedo hablarle bien como siempre lo hago...? ¿Acaso será la emoción, el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad al mismo tiempo?' _. Pensó mientras trataba de decir su propio nombre.

\- Otra vez el tartamudo. ¿Acaso no entendiste la pregunta? y deja de hablar como... Un momento. ¿Butch? ¿Eres tu, verdad? Hijo de puta que mierda quieres- Espero a que respondieran.

\- SI, Soy yo. ¡Por favor no vallas a colgar! necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Para qué? y ¿Por qué a estas horas?.

\- Por favor- Uso su tono arrogante. - Te quejas de la hora cuando bien sabemos los dos que has estado despierta mas tiempo y no te andas quejando- Butch inmediatamente cerro la boca y se abofeteo mentalmente. Se supone que necesitaba arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas más de lo que estaban.

\- QUE TE IMPORTA. Si solo a eso marcaste, ¡púdrete! no estoy para andar dando explicaciones sobre mi vida, que es lo que hago y deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, y mucho menos voy a andar dándole explicaciones a un puto como tu.

\- PERDÓN. En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención- No escucho nada a través del teléfono. - Todavía sigues ahí ¿verdad?.

\- Ashhh- Se escucharon las quejas y seguidamente los pitido en señal de que ya había colgado.

\- MALDITA SEA- Grito alzando con la mano el celular, con la intención de azotarlo contra las piedras.

\- ¡Hey!- Llamó la atención del azabache. - Recuerda que es mi celular, no el tuyo- Reclamó al observar que por unos cuantos segundos más, su teléfono habría tenido un funeral. - Sera mejor que me lo devuelvas antes de que en verdad le realice un funeral y descanse en pedazos.

\- Te lo devolveré cuando quiera. Así que tendrás que esperar a que termine y si no estas de acuerdo, te jodes cabron- Respondió fríamente a su amigo. - ¿Y... descanse en pedazos? No mames wey- Se burlo de lo ultimo pronunciado por Ace.

\- Hmmm. Si como digas. Yo aquí tratando de ayudarte y tu enojándote conmigo, cuando no tengo nada que ver, como si tuviera la culpa de tus estupideces- Hablo alto con la intención de ser escuchado.

\- ¿Terminaste? No me dejas realizar mi llamada en paz, Gracias- Dijo cínicamente.

\- Aggg- Se abstuvo de ahorcarlo presionando su rodilla al cuello del azabache para hacerlo sufrir más a causa de su cinismo.

_Beep, Beep..._

\- ¿¡TU OTRA VEZ!?, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Escúchame, fui un idiota...

\- ¿fuiste?- No perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de el, si la estaba molestando a esa hora ¿Por que no habría de molestarlo también?

\- De acuerdo fui, y soy un idiota. Pero por favor, déjame explicarte que fue lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención lastimarte, no sabia que estabas ahí- No se molesto por lo anterior, lo único importante para el, eran arreglar las cosas, ser perdonado. Además, sus disculpas sonaban sinceras.

Ella realmente sabia que Butch... en realidad quería obtener su perdón, no era la primera vez; Aun así, recordó las advertencias que le habían dado y eso causo mas ira dentro de ella. - Ese es el problema. Te aprovechaste de mi ausencia, mis hermanos tenían razón y siguen teniéndola, por mas trabajo que me cueste darles la razón. Hombres de tu tipo, no son de fiar...

\- Si lo hice fue por nosotros, porque ella me obligo a hacerlo- Interrumpió dando la típica escusa falsa de cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, la de el no era falsa.

\- ¿Y para eso tuvo que ser en publico?- Él no podía verla en ese momento, no fue necesario, sabia que contenía el llanto con dificultad y en cualquier milisegundo rompería en llanto.

\- Sabia que necesitabas el dinero... por lo de tu padre, y lo primero que me acorde fue de su propuesta. Pero ten en cuenta que fue por que te amo.

\- Ja, si en verdad me amaras no me hubieras negado enfrente de todos.

**POV Butch**

Sigue siendo tan obstinada como siempre, aun asÍ debo contarle la verdad, lo que realmente paso. La culpa me carcome vivo. - Quiero aclarar...

\- ¡ME NEGASTE! me negaste enfrente de toda las personas, amigos, prensa, pero ¿sabes que?- Había algo mas y de eso estaba seguro la pregunta daba a entender que lo anterior no le importaba y eso provoco una mala sensación en mi interior. - ¡LO PEOR FUE QUE ME NEGASTE FRENTE A MI PADRE!, el único que aprobó nuestra relación y te ayudo con tus líos- _'Ella tenia razón ese hombre confió en mi, me lo había esperado en su madre ¿pero... de su padre? yo creía que seria el primero en oponerse y matarme ahí mismo al robar su mas valioso tesoro' _Ahí estaba lo que no quería escuchar, lastimar a otras personas ante tal acto de apariencia egoísta.

\- yo... yo no quise decepcionar a tu papá- Ahora sabia que esa sensación en mi interior era la culpa, el remordimiento; Su voz se escuchaba agrietada como si ya no resistiera el contener su llanto. -¿Que paso después?- Pregunte asustado. En realidad después de negarla frente a todos hui del lugar, no estaba enterado que su padre estaba junto con ella esa noche, yo como un completo cobarde hui de ella para no verla a la cara después de cometer aquella estupidez.

\- ESTUPIDO, maldita escoria, ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar? ¡lo que sucedió fue por tu culpa...!- Me alarme demasiado nunca había escuchado a Kaoru así. - Por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto- Lo que dijo después me cayo como balde de agua helada, me quede sin palabras, no supe que contestar en esos momento, sentía que cualquier palabra proveniente de mi, la lastimaría mas. Se que el padre de Kaoru tenia una actitud digna de admirar y una fuerza increíble, no por nada era su fan. Un sollozo escuche detrás de la línea, no pasaron ni seis segundos cuando el sollozo se escucho mas fuerte convirtiéndose en un llanto desesperado, espere un segundo para asegurarme que el llanto provenía de ella. Al confirmar que finalmente quebró en llanto, trate de tranquilizarla con palabras; pero ahí el problema, realmente no soy bueno en estos temas y menos cuando son ocasionados por mi culpa.

\- Aguarda amor, no quise que llegara a esos limites- '¿Eso es todo lo que podía decir, ¿enserio? que palabras tan mas estúpidas de mi parte'

\- Pero le sucedió, y gracias a ti ahora esta muerto. Aunque no lo creas, te he perdonado el engaño, sabia que Miko te había manipulado, sobornado; su hermana la delato. Fui a verte para hablar contigo y decirte que no era necesario...pero era demasiado tarde. Te vi sonriendo con ella frente a todos, diciendo ser tu prometida. No sabes cuanta ira sentía acumulada dentro de mi, quería golpear a esa chica hasta dejarle los pelos como a un payaso ebrio.

Guardo silencio por diez segundo y después continuo. - Pero me abstuve de hacerlo una impresión por mas pequeña que fuera seria fatal para mi padre, yo como toda una crédula creí que al verme la rechazarías e inventarías que no es lo que parece. je ¿¡CUÁL FUE LA PINCHE SORPRESA QUE ME LLEVE!? Solo me viste, te reíste como un homosexual recién cogido y negaste todo de mi incluso el conocer mi nombre. ¿Qué hiciste después? ¡Ha, si, claro ! huiste como el marica que eres mientras la zorra asfixiada se burlaba de mi mientras mi padre caía al suelo inconsciente sin que nadie se acercara ayudar o marcar el puto numero de la ambulancia.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada. Comencé a temblar de la incontinencia cada una de sus palabras me lastimaban pero no porque me estuviera diciendo la verdad, no, temblaba al saber lo que ocasione. Si yo fuera su hermano mayor ahora me estaría torturando a mi mismo hasta morir, creo que eso seria menos doloroso, ¿podría aguantar una tortura? no lo se, En ese instante quisiera estar cerca de ella y al menos tratar de consolarla para que ya... - Sabes no creo que sea necesario el seguir hablando contigo, adiós.

\- No Kao, por favor-

\- DI-JE A-DI-OS. Ojala mueras pronto- Y con esa ultima frase colgó y me dejo en shock.

\- ¿ Y que fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto, con cierto tono curioso. Logrando que saliera de shock sin darme un golpe. El no sabia de que estaba hablando con ella, se le hizo muy raro que su amigo tardara mucho "conversando" y que después de la llamada en vez de terminar con una expresión de enojado, molesto o desesperado como siempre pasaba, en este caso fue diferente, quede "perdido" por un rato.

POV narradora

No estaba de ánimos para responder dicha pregunta, aun así debía decir que fue lo que sucedió, después de todo Ace era su amigo y el era el que lo apoyaba con cualquiera de sus broncas a pesar de que al final de cuentas ambos terminarían metidos en mas problemas que antes. No era justo dejarlo con la intriga. Con voz entrecortada respondió reteniendo su furia. - Estaba equivocado, pensé que me odiaba por haberla engañado, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Fue por lo que provoque en su padre al haberla rechazado. No me había enterado. Él ahora e-está muerto.

\- ¿¡Pero como!? creí que el dinero había ayudado con el tratamiento y...

\- Si se recupero, pero aggg esa estúpida perra de Miko, pensé que Himeko era una perra egoísta, que equivocado estaba; su hermana es peor, una pinche zorra estúpida que oculta su mala actitud detrás de tantos talentos y su sonrisa de mierda.

Ace sabia como era la actitud de Miko... una hipócrita de lo peor. No necesitaba seguir escuchando las palabras de su amigo para saber que su conversación no iba por un buen camino, lo mejor en estos momentos era cambiar de conversación como ambos solían hacerlo para evitar algo en lo que ambos se arrepentirían después. - Dejando todo este asunto atrás. Porque mierda te quieres ir del país; No creo que sea por necesidad, ni por un delito o diversión.

\- Kaoru era el único motivo para permanecer aquí, sin ella no veo el motivo por cual quedarme... Además,- Sonrió con un gesto que provocaba golpearlo. -hay muchas mujeres que morirían por tenerme a su lado así que hay que darles chance de tenerme a sus brazos aunque sea solo un momento.

\- Puto- Susurro Ace para que su amigo no lo escuchara lo cual fue inútil ya que recibió un trancazo en su cara provocando que se cayeran sus gafas al suelo. Él ante esa acción por parte del azabache, solo encogió los hombros y respondió: 'Y dices que la amas'

\- Vuelve a repetir eso- Hablo con un aspecto sombrío.

\- Ya no te reprochare nada, ¿quieres largarte de aquí? ¡BIEN, HAZLO! Solo te estoy diciendo que te estas comportando como un egoísta- El estaba a punto de gritar- Sera mejor que te vallas, los demás llevan ocho minutos esperándote no tardan en molerte a golpes- Señalo a las demás personas observándolos con una cara de odio, en lo que Ace mantenía una expresión neutral después de haber gritado.

\- ¿Eh? Supongo que hay que dejarnos de mariconadas y largarme de aquí, sin despedirme púdrete imbécil

\- Nunca cambiaras, cuidado no es como lo imaginas así que te deseo suerte- No continuo hablando al enterarse que su amigo ya no estaba con el, lo único que se encontraba a su alrededor era su celular en el suelo junto a sus gafas y un billete de cien pesos.

Butch camino entre el grupo de personas que aun lo miraban con cierto enojo. El solo continuo caminando en dirección hacia un tráiler donde ahí se encontraba un señor de estatura baja con cara de retrasado mental.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver al tipo que estaba cobrando el dinero y pensó que seria una oportunidad fácil de hacerlo estafarlo. Con pasos seguros se acerco a el y aventó a dos personas delante de el que obstruía su paso.

\- Traes la cantidad acordada- Pronuncio el tipo con una voz bastante gruesa, tanto que llegaba a ser una voz de ultratumba. El rostro cínico de Butch se desfiguro instantáneamente al oír la voz del tipo. ¿Quién pensaría que el tipo tendría semejante voz? Lo observo detenidamente sin que el lo notara. Su estatura era una burla ni a la mitad de la estatura del azabache alcanzaba, su pelo era color negro opaco despeinado y con un mal corte, no era por ser discriminativo pero al ver sus ojos claramente se alcanzaba a distinguir que el sujeto era visco. Si no fuera por su voz gruesa claramente seria la burla para cualquiera, pero a si analizabas al sujeto determinadamente se podía notar que ese tipo era peligroso, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Una tontería por su parte desde el principio como lo tenia planeado, claramente esto hubiera resultado un pelea que bien no se podría distinguir quien perdería. El no temía enfrentársele a provocar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aseguraría que podría ganarle, pero su preocupación fue la pistola que portaba el sujeto. Un disparo en su cabeza y ahí terminaría sin vida derrumbado en el suelo.

_'Algo extraño esta ocurriendo no me gusta para nada la mirada de esos tipos_' Pensó mientras observaba detenidamente a otros dos hombres.

* * *

_**A/N: OK, con esta parte se concluye el capitulo 5.**_

_**Como la vez pasada hice una advertencia sobre las "palabrotas"**_

_~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*_

_**Algunos de seguro se preguntaran '¿Por qué si había vacaciones no publique capítulos' No se si se lo preguntaron. Pero aun así, lo daré a saber por este medio; la razón fue: Llegaron las vacaciones para mi, pero no contaba con que me quitarían el internet durante las vacaciones ya que según "no era necesario" Solo lograba leer unos cuantos fic por medio del celular de mi hermano y escribir solo por ratos. (fue una tortura). Aun así planee publicarlo hace tiempo. Peeero, tenia tiempo sin publicar otro fic que prácticamente estaba en el olvido y decidí darle un tiempo a ese. (No diré el titulo ya que seria como publicidad para que lo leyeran, o al menos así lo considero). Ya sin alargarme más, hasta aquí dejo la explicación/justificación.**_

_~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~_

_**Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final.**_

_**Byeee...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 6: Palabras adecuadas

* * *

No hay marcha atrás. Ya tome una decisión, sea buena o mala. Aun así no me siento la misma emoción de antes, sigo con la preocupación de dejar a mi esposa sola. El día de ayer tuvimos una discusión, en la cual, ella termino ahogada en llanto.

Momoko tenia razón, debí haberlo consultado con ella, como la pareja que somos. Pero me limite a ignorarla y a aceptar la oferta de mi primo, no tome la tome en cuenta y ahora me siento culpable.

Ya no puedo llamar y rechazar el trabajo, por varias razones, una de ellas: Mi primo ya quedo de acuerdo con Fuzzi, el dinero ya ha sido pagado y mi lugar en el trabajo ya tiene fecha de inicio. Si me niego armare un lio, y le traeré problemas a Randy. Por otro lado me preocupa mi esposa, no puedo irme aun, no sin antes disculparme y arreglar las cosas entre los dos. No me quiero ir dejando una discusión entre nosotros.

En estos momentos me encuentro preparando mi mochila con todo lo necesario para emprender el viaje, debo cerciorarme que no falte nada, ni siquiera mis documentos, tales como mi acta de nacimiento, IFE, entre otros. Al final observo una foto de mi esposa y la guardo en la bolsa de mi pantalón, cuelgo la mochila en mis hombros y salgo del cuarto.

Me detengo en un cuarto el cual yo mi esposa consideramos cocina, solo se encuentra una mesa cuadrada para máximo cuatro personas, una estufa de gas, por suerte tenemos un refrigerador, y una pequeña repisa donde guardamos los alimentos que no requieren congelación. Recorro mi vista por todo el cuarto y cerca de la puerta, recargada en el marco de ella, me encuentro con la mirada de quien lastime no hace mas de un día.

Observo con detención su rostro: sus ojos aun reflejan señal de llanto, el brillo de sus obres rosas ya no se encuentra más, solo un tono opaco rodeada de lagrimas retenidas en ella. Sus labios se encuentran deshidratados y tiritan con descontrol como si estuviese en una helada en pleno mes de Diciembre. Nunca la había visto tan mal. La expresión llena de alegría no se encuentra mas, no tiene la misma juventud enmarcando su rostro... se ve demacrada, resultados del llanto,la preocupación y el insomnio combinado. Aun así esta de pie frente a mi con otro vestido diferente, su pelo humedecido y sus manos entrelazadas así mismas.

Con dificultad forza una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca a mi para pasarme de largo y tomar asiento en unas de las sillas de la cocina, me ínsita a tomar asienta a su lado. Con pasos temblorosos me acerco y tomo asiento junto a ella, la observo nuevamente y en mi mente trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una nueva conversación que fuera parte de la misma que dejamos a medias solo que en esta ocasión, sin lastimarla nuevamente; no las encuentro y suelto un suspiro el cual ella escucha a la perfección.

\- Entonces, ya es hora- Habla por primera vez, si hay algo que le molesta es el silencio prolongado. Nunca le gusto la incomodidad que provocaba el silencio en las conversaciones, así que evitaba que el silencio fuera el dominante en una situación como estas.

Deforma inconsciente le agradecí por haber roto el silencio. No me había percatado de mis palabras hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza y con sus delicadas manos roso las mías y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abraza tan fuerte como puede. Esto siempre lo hacia cada vez que sentía miedo, o cuando se sentía sola o triste. Respondo a su abrazo también con fuerzas pero no las suficientes como para lastimarla. - Perdóname- Digo a mi esposa.

\- Se que lo hiciste por nuestro bien. No fue maduro de mi parte gritarte, perdón- Solloza en mi regazo y siento sus tibias lagrimas empapar mi pecho. Recorro mi mano hacia su cabeza y la acaricio para calmarla un poco, sus sollozos logran disminuir un poco. y doy un beso casto en sus labios.

\- No quiero que empezamos a discutir por quien tiene la culpa, también debí haber hablado contigo y no haber actuado por instinto- Al final de cuentas es la verdad, la emoción me cegó y hable de mas con quien no debía.

\- Perdón por haberte dejado dormir toda la noche en la sala, necesitaba estar a solas.

\- Lo se- Sonrió para hacer que se sienta mejor a lo cual ella sonríe también.

\- Lo pensé toda la noche y debo afrontar la realidad, estamos mal económicamente y las cosechas no son abundantes como antes. Debemos dinero, por suerte no se lo debemos a los bancos de ser así ya nos hubieran embargado hasta la ropa- Me mira a los ojos con tristeza, en ellos refleja preocupación. -No pienso dejarte ir con la culpa. Solo te distraerá, será una carga en ti, una carga mental que te ira consumiendo de poco a poco distrayéndote de todo peligro por solo pensar en mi. Y no quiero eso, no quiero que estés con el pendiente, y por consecuencia no prestes atención a tu alrededor y puedas m-morir en el trayecto.

\- Estas siendo demasiado considerada conmigo... ¿Pero que hay de ti?- Ella se suelta de mi agarre e ignorando mi pregunta se dirige a la estufa a calentar una cacerola que contiene sopa.

\- Solo promete cuidarte, se que no es fácil cruzar. He oído sobre los peligros, recuerdas al sobrino de Annie- Asiento con la cabeza.

Recuerdo muy bien a ese muchachillo travieso, al cumplir la mayoría de edad decidió ir al gabacho para estar con su abuelita después de la muerte de su madre. Tuvo la suerte de no perder el pie a causa de la picadura de un escorpión, casi termina con el pie apuntado por arriba del chamorro.

\- Casi llego moribundo, suerte que ya lo estaban esperando y la gangrena no fue tan grave- El silencio volvió a llenar la cocina. - Solo quiero que llegues con bien- Su voz era como un susurro.

Coloca el plato frente a mi y agrega unos trozos de zanahoria y papa cocida en mi sopa. Yo solo me dispongo a esperar para que comience a comer conmigo el desayuno... nuestro ultimo desayuno juntos.

\- Me cuidare. Pero, prométeme que no sufrirás en mi ausencia. No quiero el siquiera pensar tu tristeza, tu preocupación hacia mi...

En ese momento escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa. - ¿COMO NO ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR TI? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Grito repentinamente que me asuste y por instinto sobresalte de mi asiento tosiendo con dificultad a causa de la comida atorada en mi garganta.

Y ahí fui yo y mi bocota. Hable sin pensarlo, no planeaba lastimarla aun mas con mis palabras. En parte tenia razón como no preocuparse por mi, yo por el contrario no quería eso. Vi como inhalaba y exhalaba conteniendo la rabia. Si había algo en lo que no fuera bueno, seria en momentos como estos.

Como un cobarde me quede en silencio, tratar de explicar el porque de mis palabras no tenían explicación. Solo la mire fugazmente, y dándome la espalda se alejo unos pasos de mi. Solo alcanzaba a oír palabras indescifrables de su parte. Mientras a algunos están enojados, traumatizados o nerviosos les suelen dar tics en el ojo. En Momoko su caso es diferente... a ella simplemente le suelo por refunfuñar en otro idioma. Simplemente algo extraño.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir una mano estrujar mi brazo. Al levantar la vista, choque con su mirada: esos ojos color rosas que suplicaban ayuda, en su mirada no había furia o tristeza solo arrepentimiento. Con pasos apresurados sale de la cocina, yo me levanto de mi asiento y la sigo hasta nuestro cuarto.

Antes de entrar en el la veo salir con una pequeña caja. Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la salida. Los rayos del sol me enceguecen por unos segundos y por inercia los cierro un momento, cuando los abro veo a mi esposa con cara de melancolía. Ella solo se dispone a abrir la caja y de ella saca su lazo rojo y me lo da.

\- Es imposible- Susurra.

\- Lo se, se que es imposible- Trato de volver al tema de antes. - Solo no quiero verte como estas ahora, no me quiero ir dejándote en estas condiciones... o al menos no quiero que sufras todo el tiempo por esta decisión. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero al menos tengo la certeza... sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No es necesario que sigas hablando- Me hace callar con un beso. -, solo te confundes a ti mismo. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo dures haya. Pero cuando regreses quiero que... nosotros...

Espero a que respondiera algo, pero seguía sin pronunciar nada

Me limite a solo a permanecer en silencio igual que ella, tenia el claro presentimiento que si volvía a articular una sola palabra... no fuera a lo que se refería y seria solo para empeorar las cosas. ¿¡Que acaso esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina!? Herirla y quedarme callado, en verdad no estaba ayudando en nada.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte- Interrumpió mis pensamientos y entra a la casa para después salir con mi mochila y su bolsa.

La miro con agradecimiento. Son las mismas miradas que le dedicaba cuando éramos niños y ella me ayudaba a solucionar mis problemas cuando no tenia a nadie mas a mi lado o viceversa. _Quisiera volver a esos tiempos._ Aquellos en donde no existían este tipo de problemas. Ni modo, que se puede hacer ahora.

**Tres horas despues... **_11:00 am_

Estoy en una central de camiones, a punto de subirme al autobús que me llevara cerca de mi "viaje" por el desierto. Donde me reuniré con otros hombres e incluso mujeres.

Siendo honesto conmigo mismo dude que las mujeres tuvieran el mismo destino que el mío. Pero siendo realistas adolecentes e incluso niños también arriesgarían sus vidas con tal de tener al menos futuro aceptable para ellos. Donde vivieran con una familia y eso seria mucho pedir.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti- Habla con voz aterciopelada. Aun en estas condiciones su voz era como la de un ángel.

\- Es por un buen futuro, para nosotros- Camino en dirección al autobús para guardar mi mochila, y preguntar a que hora saldrá el camión y después regreso para estar unos últimos minutos con ella; no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, tenia la idea de besarla hasta detener el tiempo, donde solo existiéramos nosotros, ¡Nadie más! Permanecer ahí hasta volver a la realidad y encontrarnos con el mitote de las personas y niños jugando a los alrededores.

Pero no fue así; lo único que hice fue abrazarla como solía hacerlo, solo... que... esta vez me enfoque a agacharme un poco hasta quedar con mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras mis manos en vez de estar rodeando su espalda, estaban entre recargadas a escasos centímetros de su vientre. Algo que ella noto y me miro desconcertada.

Creo que fue un deseo o una acción inconsciente de mi parte, algo que deseaba muy dentro de mi. Pero dentro de mi esta acción solo provoco una incomodidad no se como describirlo es una sensación que nunca había sentido antes y eso me asusto tanto como para ponerme los pelos de punta.

El grito del chofer me agarra desprevenido provocando un susto en mi. Lo veo con enojo y el solo se limita a decir que ya es hora. Antes de irme le pido a Momoko que cierre sus ojos, a lo cual ella obedece.

\- ¿Te amo?- responde al ver darse cuenta que tiene sobre su cabeza mi gorra.-Prométeme que en cuanto llegues me llamaras por teléfono, por favor.

\- Tenlo por seguro. Te entrañare- Y con esas palabras que me desgarran por dentro, me alejo de ella para subir los escalones y verla tras la ventana. Observo como su figura desaparece y varios llantos de mujeres logro escuchar desde afuera uno de ellos proviene de mi amada. Solo espero que nunca vuelva a sufrir como lo esta haciendo ahora, pareciera como si estuviera muer... ¡Olvídalo! eso no ocurrirá.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 7: Gracias...

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y aún no he conciliado el sueño; mis ojos arden como si alguien me hubieran encajado vidrios en ellos, lo único que puedo hacer es frotar mis manos sobre ellos, pero entre más froto mis ojos, más aumenta la comezón provocando que parezca un perro sarnoso; rascando sin compasión. Si sigo así quedare ciego, pero la comezón que tengo es insoportable.

\- Deja de frotarte los ojos, si no la infección aumentara- Eso fue como una orden para mi cuerpo, mis manos se alejaron de mis ojos y le di las gracias al hombre que me hablo.

Observo atreves de la ventana y no distingo nada, mi vista aún sigue nublosa debido a la comezón, poco a poco recupero mi vista y lo único que observo es una carretera con una espesa niebla.

Llevo tres semanas fugitivo de la policía, dos días en las que me fui de la cabaña y un día viajando en esta camioneta. Con mi mano limpie el vaho de la ventana y divise el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba en constante movimiento; El cielo nublado, los enormes arboles cubiertos de musgo, la espesa neblina y el silencio que abundaba aquel bosque me era tan reconfortante observar el movimiento continuo, algunos animales se ocultaban entre los matorrales; entre ellos ardillas, ciervos y un pequeño conejito...

El solo observar a el pobre conejito blanco como la nieve huir del miedo me recordaba a mi prometida, Miyako. ¿Cómo se debe encontrar en estos momentos? ¿Me habrá perdonado?

Pienso en mi prometida y no puedo dejar de atormentarme por mi decisión, tenía todo un futuro por delante planeado con ella y en solo un parpadeo todo se vino abajo, mis sueños se vieron derrumbados por un simple accidente.

Ya no puedo estar a su lado, nuestra boda se ha cancelado.

Ahora me pregunto si fue buena idea huir de la policía, tal vez no... ¡No, que cosas pienso!, no me creerían ni una sola palabra; todo está en mí contra, las "pruebas" me marcan como culpable.

Que voy a hacer los detectives no tardan en interrogar a Miyako, y si piensan que es mi cómplice solo por cubrir mi paradero y después la... ¡no! porque tengo pensamientos negativos si tan solo...

\- Oye, amigo ¿te encuentras bien? te veo tan pensativo, es tu prometida ¿verdad?- Una voz más joven que yo interrumpe mis afligidos pensamientos, debo distraerme en algo si no, terminare volviéndome loco.

\- De hecho sí, no lo había pensado antes. Pero me preocupa que la policía valla con ella y la vean como mi cómplice; no puedo dejar de pensar... ¿y si la meten a la cárcel?

\- No te preocupes, ella estará bien- Posa su mano en mi hombro, como si estuviera dándome el pésame. - ¿O acaso crees que se tomarían la molestia de investigar tu caso? Si no investigaron a fondo el accidente, dudo que quieran proseguir con la investigación. Aunque fuera parte de su trabajo, no lo harían. Ellos solo buscan capturarte, seas culpable o no, y solo lo hacen con la intención de hacer creer a nosotros sus "ciudadanos" que hicieron bien su trabajo.

\- Veo que odias a los policías- Observo al chico que esta aun lado mío. Se llama Armando, tiene 18 años, es de pelo castaño, ojos color verde como el jade, tez apiñonada y viste con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa mayor a su talla original.

\- No a todos. Hay unos que hacen bien su trabajo y merecen el reconocimiento, pero... hay otros que son... disculpa la mala palabra, pero hay otros que son una verdadera mierda, una bazofia que solo esperan con exigencia su paga; lo único que hacen es abusar de su poder y echarse una siesta en sus patrullas mientras el verdadero peligro está frente a sus ojos- Su tono se elevó y hablaba tratando de contener su furia.

\- Pasó algo,- No quería contar nada al respecto, desvió su mirada de mi suspiro- puedes confiar en mí.

\- Por su culpa perdí a mi madre, había un asalto a mano armada, y ellos no hicieron nada para impedirlo, solo uno recurrió a mi ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde. De todas formas, no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Entiendo.

\- Sé que este no es el momento. Pero debes tener cuidado, ahora todo parece fácil, pero créeme cuando te digo: _'el verdadero peligro aun no comienza'_

Aquellas palabras fueron una advertencia, pero su manera de hablar cambio de forma repentina comenzó a verme serio. Note la tensión invadirme, susurre un gracias y el asintió con la cabeza.

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con otros siete hombres; unos estaban dormidos y otros estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos viendo atreves de la ventana, me dispuse a hacer lo mismo el cielo se encontraba despejado pero aun no amanecía por completo.

Debo de tener cuidado ahora en adelante, voy a cruzar de forma ilegal, eso significa que mi vida estará al borde de la muerte, un error por mi arte y resultaría fatal.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo voy a cruzar. Necesito preguntarle a alguien, observo a un señor mayor que yo, tiene 40 años, está casado, y tiene dos hijos.

\- Disculpe Don Ricardo, perdón por interrumpirlo, pero no sabes cómo vamos a cruzar- El solo resoplo, se acomodo en su asiento y se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, la última vez viaje por medio de la bestia.

\- ¿Cree que viajemos en la Bestia?

\- Quien sabe, hace cuatro años que regrese a México, ahora tengo que volver para ver si consigo un empleo en el campo, he oído que van a contratar a muchos y hay un plazo de un mes; así que ya sabes, probablemente no tomaremos el mismo rumbo ya que necesito llegar rápido.

\- ¿No podría trabajar aquí? he oído que están contratando muchos para que no tengan problemas económicos.

\- ¡Ja! Solo contratan a unos cuantos, tienes que tener terminada como mínimo la preparatoria y yo apenas tengo la primaria, no creo que se te haga difícil, se ve que estas en una buena posición económica, aun así gracias.

Su agradecimiento me intrigo, no he hecho nada por él, ni siquiera lo he ayudado, son ellos los que lo están haciendo conmigo. - ¿Agradecerme porque?

Solo me sonrió y esbozo una sonrisa

\- Creíste que el reloj y tu dinero fueron solo por estafa, por ayudarte- _'Creí que esa fue la razón'_ me dije. - No, fue para poder pagar el transporte, el señor que conduce no es dueño de la camioneta, solo es prestada, además necesitamos dinero pagar la gasolina.

No puedo suponer nada, tampoco los puedo juzgar, ellos son los únicos que creyeron en mi inocencia y se los agradezco, otros... lo más probable harían la denunciarme y obtendrían una recompensa, o eso me imagino, supongo que hay veces en las que sigo teniendo el comportamiento de un niño con mucha imaginación.

Observo que el señor comienza a dormitar y en unos segundos ya se encontraba dormido. Yo por el contrario, se me es difícil conciliar el sueño llevo casi un día sin dormir.

Trato de acomodarme, sin éxito alguno, solo recargado mi cabeza en la ventana, el vidrio comienza a cubrirse de vaho, con la única intención de no ver la carretera. Sigo sin recordar que sucedió después de que esa señora de pelo rizado llamó por celular.

Ricardo ya se encuentra en estos momentos roncando. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y por fin el cansancio comienza a invadir mi cuerpo por completo, siento mis parpados cerrar con lentitud, comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo flotar, necesito descansar. _'Debo de estar preparado'_ Aun me siento inseguro de cruzar, aun así...

\- No hay de que, gracias a ustedes...- Es lo último que digo.

* * *

**A/N:** Se supone que publico los días martes pero como ya había explicado antes, voy a estar algo ocupada. Y ese día no voy a tener tiempo.

Así que mejor decidí hacerlo el día de hoy, se que el capitulo no es de lo mejor y que puede que se me hayan escapado uno que otro errore ortográfico tanto como gramaticales.

Tenia planeado hacerlo dentro de dos semanas, sin embrago hace ¿semanas? que no había publicado un nuevo capitulo. Así que... algo es algo, aunque sea algo simple.

Eso es todo.

Bye...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capítulo 8: Sofocar; ira o… lamento.

* * *

'_Algo extraño está ocurriendo no me gusta para nada la mirada de esos tipos, je, ya parezco una mujer con eso de "intuiciones femeninas" no, no lo creo. Ha de ser la cruda'._

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? tu lugar es en el otro tráiler— Menciono otro tipo de apariencia fea, este era demasiado delgado y con la cara demacrada. Butch obedeció a regañadientes, ¿Por qué tendría que subir a otra caja de tráiler si la otra un no se llenaba? Cuando estaba a punto de subir descubrió que había el doble de personas que en el otro tráiler. Con dificultad y de mala gana subió a dicho transporte.

Con la mirada trato de encontrar como mínimo un espacio libre en el suelo, pero aquel "lugar" parecía un gallinero. Sin otra opción tuvo que quedar de pie recargando sus manos contra el metal del tráiler.

La mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí dirigían su mirada hacia su persona. Solo lo observaban con odio y otros aunque suene raro; lo miraban con gusto a excepción de algunas mujeres, quienes no dejaban de comerlo con la mirada._ 'Esta puede ser la peor decisión en mi vida' _Pensó_. _Sin embargo ya no era ni la hora, ni el momento de retractarse.

Su decisión era definitiva.

El camino empedrado por donde debía conducir el dueño de la camioneta, la cual jalaba la caja de tráiler desvió su rumbo y condujo atreves de un terreno baldío. Las llantas de aquella unidad apenas podía con las rocas que se atravesaban en su camino, provocando que los "pasajeros" que iban de pie se zangolotearan, y algunos perdían el equilibrio cayendo encima de los demás.

Para la mala suerte de Butch alguien de mayor complexión que el término pisándole el pie. — Pinche viejo gordo, me has pisado— Reclamo al señor quien se encontraba tratando de mantener el equilibrio sujetándose del techo.

— Si quieres caigo encima de ti. Así habrá más espacio en este nido de víboras— Gruño.

Butch en otro momento no permitiría que siquiera le reclamaran algo. Si comenzaba una pelea en esa caja de carga humana como si fueran animales, seria echado. Bien, eso no le preocupaba: más espacio para él ¿no? Lo que lo tenía con pendiente era el quedar en cualquier parte del desierto, donde no conocería la dirección a la cual ir.

Él oji-verde ya había tomado una decisión, con dificultad alzo el puño dispuesto a golpear aquel hombre. _'Comienza una pelea y tal vez te maten entre todos'_ desvió su puño hacia su nuca y rasco. – Si caes encima de mi ¿no aplastaras a los otros? Piénsalo, aquí no somos los únicos— Butch tenía razón, el transporte fue golpeado por fuera con el puño del chofer, dando a entender que no hicieran ruido, por no decir que dejaran de hacer desmadre. Ya tenían arto al chofer de cabello revuelto, y tan delgado que pareciera que tuviera anorexia.

La temperatura aumentaba cada segundo, la caja del tráiler al ser completamente cerrada, no permitía que el calor saliera. A excepción de una ventana entre abierta que permitía la entrada de oxígeno. Las personas sentían rostizarse. Nadie se movía como antes, cada roce contra otra persona quemaba, ardía; se sentían asfixiados. De todas las personas que se encontraban dentro, solo había un niño.

— Quiero ver a mi papá— Menciono el niño a la que parecía ser su madre, una mujer de aspecto amable con el pelo largo color canela. — Espera un poco— Fue lo único que menciono su madre, mientras lo abrazaba, evitando que fuera aplastado por alguien más.

Butch busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y checo la hora desde su celular, el cual ya no tenía señal; _'Mierda, porque me pasan estas chingaderas' _eran apenas las once de la mañana, casi medio día. Él sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento; no comprendía porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el tráiler partió y aun no llegaban, pero de algo estaba seguro hace seis horas que la unidad dejo de moverse, pareciera que no hubiera nadie conduciendo. Media hora más tarde los zangoloteos comenzaron. '_Ese imbécil se había quedado dormido, como él no está en este gallinero'. _Farfullo en sus pensamientos.

Contar cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde su partida resultaría una lenta tortura. Tenía un poco de hambre y sueño, pero no se les permitía quedarse dormidos a menos que les indicara lo contrario. Aun así, no podía dormir de pie.

El tiempo podría ser su tortura.

Un grito desgarrador despertó el terror en algunos y la sospecha de la mayoría de los "pasajeros" comenzó. Era una mujer, lloraba como loca. Daba ligeras palmadas al rostro de su hijo, como si de esa manera el pudiera reaccionar. Algunos comenzaban a murmurar sobre que ocurría con ella. — Aldo, Aldo, despierta, ¡NO! Aldo. Mi querido hijo ¡por favor, que alguien me diga porque mi hijo se desmayó! No reacciona— Gritaba desesperada.

Todos entendían que sucedía a excepción de ella que se encontraba al borde de la locura y no pensaba con claridad. Después, las personas amontonándose más entre ellos dieron espacio a la mujer y a su hijo. El niño se quedó quieto, su respiración era entre cortada y... sucedió lo peor para cualquier madre: el niño dejo de respirar.

A causa del poco oxígeno que había dentro; el oxígeno no circulo a su cerebro.

Aquel niño debería concluir su infancia, tener una adolescencia, él aún tenía un futuro por delante, pero ya no fue así y nunca lo será porque lo único que quedaba del niño era un cuerpo vacío… sin alma.

Butch, por primera vez en su vida había presenciado la muerte de un niño, un niño inocente quien no debería haber muerto de esa manera. Sintió lo peor, incluso un nuevo sentimiento invadió su ser, a pesar de no ser nada de aquella criatura, se sentía peor que cuando Kaoru termino con él. Porque la pérdida en el amor es muy diferente a la perdida de una vida… una que nunca regresara.

* * *

**A/N:** Antes que nada:

Planeaba publicar a finales de Diciembre, cuando estaba a punto de actualizar no tuve internet, y al día siguiente llegaron visitas. En fin, termine publicando hasta ahora.

Bueno, con este capítulo comienza la travesía de cada uno.

Este capítulo estará dividido en dos capítulos este sería el 8.1 el siguiente obviamente será el 8.2. (Como llevo tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, para al rato o cuanto a más tardar para mañana tendré la continuación; después… no sé cuánto tardare en publicar)

Eso es todo, no tengo nada más que escribir.

Bye…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capítulo 8.2: Arrepentir.

* * *

**Un solo centavo:** cualquier cantidad de dinero. (Se negaban a soltar un solo centavo= no querían dar mas dinero)

**Dinero apachurrado:** (tener el dinero guardado sin ocuparlo o gastarlo en nada)

**Compinche:** Simplemente es compañero, cómplice o amigo.

**Vejete:** Hombre mayor de edad.

**Chemado:** Tiene varios significados; en este caso es la expresión le pego fuerte la droga/chemo= resistol amarillo. (Esta chemado= está drogado)

* * *

_L__a pérdida en el amor es muy diferente a la perdida de una vida… una que nunca regresara._

Los gritos no cesaban el camión se detuvo, el chofer se bajó y abrió la caja del tráiler para saber que ocurría. Encontró a la mujer llorando al cuerpo de su difunto hijo, el hombre pidió a la madre bajar con su hijo y pertenencias.

A Butch le dio mala espina, ¿desde cuándo aquel tipo con aspecto de víbora dejo de comportarse como la mierda?

— Ten cuidado— Fue una advertencia que Butch había hecho a la mujer. En menos de un minuto reaccionó. No tenía idea de cómo esas palabras salieron de su boca, simplemente las menciono.

Tres horas después el "hombre víbora" regreso, pero la madre nunca subió con ellos nuevamente. Lo que ocurrió con aquella mujer fue un misterio para él, quien sabe para los demás, después de que la mujer desapareció ellos volvieron a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cada quien tenía sus propios problemas, unos peores que los otros.

El hombre de pelo azabache no podía sacar de la mente a aquella mujer en agonía. Repaso la situación muchas veces, una ira se desato en él ¿Qué caso tenia preocuparse por eso? Nada cambiaria, así que era mejor dejar ese suceso en el olvido.

La puerta se abrió, todas las personas bajaron con sus pertenencias. El mismo hombre anoréxico pidió a todos juntarse en un solo grupo.

Todas las personas se reunieron, a continuación un hombre robusto camino hacia dirección del chofer, él los dividió en tres grupos. A continuación el hombre pidió más dinero a todas las personas. El oji-verde se sorprendió, Ace nunca le menciono que tenía que pagar doble vez. Todos mostraron la misma expresión de Butch; se negaban a soltar un solo centavo (1). El hombre robusto ya sabía cómo tratar a los que se negaban; tomo a una mujer como ejemplo y la amenazo con una daga. — ¿Que les importa más, su vida o tener el dinero apachurrado (2) en sus bolsillos?— La mujer con 45 años de apariencia, temblorosa saco de una pequeña mochila el resto que le quedaba de dinero y se los dio al hombre, quien solo sonrió con autosatisfacción.

Varias personas con dolor en sus miradas dieron su dinero. Solo unas diez personas se opusieron a dar dinero porque ya no contaban con más o simplemente les pareció un abuso de su parte; Butch era uno de ellos.

— Me niego, no pienso dar lo que me queda solo porque a ustedes se les da la gana— Protesto Butch.

— Concuerdo con él, esto es un abuso, ¡malditos desagraciados! Se aprovechan de nosotros, de nuestra necesidad— Cinco personas más concordaron con él y protestaron. El bullicio fue detenido tras oír un disparo. Un hombre cayó al suelo con una herida de bala en la cabeza.

— Alguien más— nadie hablo. — Eso creí. ¡Sergio!— El hombre delgado asintió. —, encárgate de los demás, que yo tengo cuentas pendientes con estos.

Sergio, mejor conocido como 'serpiente' llevo consigo las personas que dieron un pago extra. — Billy, cuidado con ese que tiene la cara de engreído— Butch busco con la mirada a alguien que no fuera él de quienes estaban hablando. —, Ace dijo que no lo mataras, es... es creo su compinche (3)— Billy con arma en mano alejo a las nueve personas que quedaban.

Todos eran hombres y uno que otros jóvenes, ninguna mujer. El grupo fue dirigido a un área más solitaria que la anterior. Sujeto a Butch, quien se opuso a su trato y fue golpeado por Billy hasta que le pareció aburrido seguir, no sin antes golpear a uno quien trato de detenerlo, era el mismo hombre que concordó con él anteriormente.

Una camioneta aprecio, el hombre robusto subió a ella y ahí mismo abandono a todos. Ahora ellos estaban a merced del peligro en el desierto, sin saber a qué dirección ir.

— ¡Quítate! No soy de ese bando— hablo Butch con cizaña en su voz cuando el mismo hombre que protesto con él a Billy se acercó para ayudarlo.

El solo negó y sonrió con burla — No hables precipitadamente, no soy gay. El hecho de que me haya acercado a ayudarte no me hace ser homosexual.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? si quieres que te pague por tratar de hacerte el héroe, estas equivocado.

— En primer lugar, no estoy tratando de hacerle al héroe, el hecho de que mis padres me hayan dado una educación decente es otra cosa, y en segundo lugar no quiero tu dinero, solo estoy siendo solidario.

— Solidario mi trase…

— Olvida lo que vas a decir, no espero gratitud de tu parte a leguas se ve que haces lo que te da la gana por no decir otra cosa.

— ¿Entonces…? ¡Lárgate!, se cuidarme solo— Butch se levantó y tambaleándose trato de caminar.

— Al menos sabes qué dirección tomar— Esa palabras lo dejo estático por un segundo no lo había pensado antes, pero no dejaría ser objeto de burla.

— ¿Acaso tu si?

— No — Eso sí que desconcertó más al chico azabache. Primero le hablaba como si fuera su amigo, se burlaba de el por no saber qué camino tomar, pero luego resulta que él estaba igual o peor que él. Valla suerte la suya.

Ya la mayoría de las personas tomaron su propio camino, todos siguiendo a uno solo, quien aparentemente mostraba saber qué dirección tomar.

— Sebastián. Ese es mi nombre, aunque veo que no te importa en absoluto— Butch solo bufo y se quedó quieto sin moverse de su antigua posición. — Si lo que quieres es quedarte como estatua y morir. Quédate, yo tomare la misma dirección que ellos— Señalo al grupo que se acababa de ir.

— Entonces dices que debemos seguir a ese vejete (4)— Le molestaba quedarse callado por no saber qué contestar, lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

— Vejete o no, por lo menos sabe por dónde debemos ir— Butch solo respondió un: _si tú lo dices_. Sebastián enarco una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería. — Butch tal vez cada quien deberi…

— _Si vas a ser: "mi querido compañero de excursión" _qué más da. Ahora si sabes hacerle al doctor me puedes decir cómo hacerle para que mi brazo deje de sangrar.

Sebastián lo observo con incredulidad, en verdad ese tal Butch solo era un convenenciero, pero no le importo su actitud exasperante… le recordaba a su hermano. Además, no tendría que emprender un viaje solo y completamente aburrido.

Sebastián era un hombre con veintiséis años de edad, un poco más grande que Butch, a diferencia del hombre de pelo azabache él era tres centímetros más alto, piel morena, pelo color cafe oscuro, ojos café claros. Su principal característica era sonreír a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, algo que al azabache le molestaba ¿Quién estaría tan loco para andar sonriendo todo el tiempo? Y más sabiendo que podrían morir en ese desierto. _'Debe de estar loco o tal vez este chemado (__5)__'_ fueron los únicos pensamientos de él.

Tal vez para cualquier mujer un hombre mostrando una sonrisa bien intencionada era algo hermoso, pero para Butch… esa sonrisa le causaba escalofríos en la espina dorsal tal vez mostrando esa sonrisa en otra ocasión le sería normal e incluso algo sin importancia, pero no mientras lo curaban; ni un doctor, ni mucho menos Kaoru sonreían cuando le curaban una herida, por más simple que fuera.

— Te digo que no soy del "otro bando" como sueles llamar a la homosexualidad— Respondió al ver a Butch pálido observándolo con desconfianza mientras él detenía la hemorragia que Butch tenía en el brazo con unas comprensas improvisadas.

— Sigo sin fiarme de ti, además yo les diría jotos o gay— El hombre de ojos café solo negó con la cabeza. Al terminar de curar algunas heridas a Butch cargo su mochila y junto a su nuevo "compañero de excursión" alcanzaron el grupo de personas que habían partido con anterioridad.

— Sebastián una pregunta ¿Estás seguro de no estar chemado?

— Chema… ¿qué? — Butch solo se burló, si tan solo cruzar por el desierto fuera un juego.

Ahora el azabache estaba seguro de algo: Cuan arrepentido estaba de haberse dejado llevar por una estupidez.

* * *

**A/N:**

Este y el anterior capitulo fueron cortos a comparación de los anteriores. Esta vez no tengo escusas por la cantidad de palabras, simplemente así lo decidí.

Como escribí en el anterior capitulo; no sé cuánto tardare en actualizar, solo espero no tardar mucho. En fin nos leemos luego.

Bye…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

**Capítulo 9: **¿El límite?

* * *

Desperté, siento pulsadas de dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Bajo de la camioneta seguido de los demás, caminamos por dos horas, el camino no era fácil de cruzar, no podía quejarme. Aquellas personas caminaban deteniendo sus pasos de vez en cuando cerciorándose de que nadie nos descubriera.

— Creo que si seguimos así no soportare más— Una mujer se quejó, ella se nos unió al grupo una hora después… o más bien la encontramos tirada en el suelo. La pobre mujer debió sufrir algo horrible pues no hablaba y si lo hacía era solo para quejarse. Supuse que era la única manera de omitir su sufrimiento.

— _Lo lamento no quiero continuar, no tengo nada que hacer aquí_— Fue lo que alcance a escuchar pero no di importancia ya que venía oyendo quejas de diferentes personas en todo el camino.

El sol me dificultaba mi vista por lo tanto evitaba levantar la vista, tenía tanto de que reclamar pero no estaba en posición para hacerlo. _'Que todo esto pare de una vez…'_

El ruido de una arma ser utilizada llamo mi atención, los otros y yo pensamos asustados que nos habían descubierto y atacado a alguien. No fue así, en su lugar el disparo provenía aproximadamente cuatro metros detrás de mí. Una mujer con arma de fuego en mano yacía en el suelo muerta.

¿Porque? Me pregunte y recordé el accidente, el cual por consecuente ahora me encuentro en esta situación. Otra muerte más que pude haber evitado. No me sentí asustado, había presenciado una masacre; por así llamarlo pero si presente otro sentimiento, el cual que carcome.

La locura comenzaba a invadirme, comenzaba a sentirme culpable por las muertes de esas personas inocentes. Yo era el único que podía evitarlas, vi con anterioridad la pistola que portaba la mujer y nunca mencione nada. No fue mi culpa, fue algo inevitable, no sé qué pensar en realidad.

— Es suficiente— Grite exaltado, respire entrecortado y trate de tranquilizarme alguien me abrazo por detrás, ¿…era Miyako? No, solo era una ilusión. Al menos imaginarla a mi lado me dio esperanzas, debía hacerlo por ella, por nuestro amor.

— ¿Le ocurre algo?— Una mano sujeto mi hombro, gire para ver a la persona. Era quien guiaba a todos a través de este desolado lugar.

— Estoy bien, me siento mejor. Gracias— Aun sabiendo que su pregunta no era por preocupación sino más bien por deber le agradecí con sinceridad.

Observe a mi alrededor, ahora los demás tenían una apariencia peor a la mía. Otros al verme mantuvieron distancia, temiendo que fuera a enloquecer y cometer algo imprudente. Lo cual cometí hace rato, el grito que di casi provocaba nuestra desgracia, se suponía que en esta área el peligro a ser descubiertos se basaba en una probabilidad de setenta a cien.

El grupo y yo descansamos media hora, retomamos el camino, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a la orilla de un río.

Observe mi alrededor y encontré a varios metros de distancia a un grupo de cinco personas subir a una balsa.

— Cruzaremos en esta— Señalo una balsa, esta será la manera en la que cruzare. A través del río Bravo.

_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

He perdido la noción del tiempo encerrada en mi habitación, sola, llorando tal cual magdalena. No como a mis horas, solo cuando siento mi estómago arder, llevo días sin darme un baño como antes solía hacerlo cuando llegaba a casa mi futuro esposo; mi rostro debe de estar demacrado, hecho un asco, no tengo nada que hacer más que llorar en un mar de amargura.

No he salido de casa ni siquiera para trabajar. Estaba segura de que ya había sido despedida. Para lo que me importaba estando en esta depresión.

Cuando la carta llego a mis manos y la leí. Creí que asimilaría la noticia después de llorar en ese instante y después de días lo superaría. Solo fue así un día, logre engañarme un poco. Después, al observar a las otras parejas tener una vida como si nada ocurriera; sentí envidia. Todo se volvió tormentoso cualquier acción de amor y afecto provocaba que sufriera más.

¿Así debe ser mi vida de ahora en adelante? Mi corazón está destrozado en pequeños fragmentos. Mi ser es la prueba de que lo único vivo es mi cuerpo o al menos por el momento.

Todo este tiempo, los años que pase con el regresaba como un destello fugaz al observar una simple foto de él conmigo. Sentía la necesidad y la obligación de deshacerme de cada una de ellas, pero estaría haciendo algo de lo cual me arrepentiría después.

'_Por favor no llores no quiero verte sufrir, estaré bien'._

Recordé aquellas palabras en la carta, sentí que él estaba conmigo en estos momentos y que no había el por qué seguir sufriendo, mientas estuviera consiente que él me amaba, no habría razón por la cual sufrir.

Él es mi razón de vivir, así como yo lo soy de él. Por eso, si quiero que no sufra, yo no he de sufrir, por él y por qué todo salga bien.

'_No es una despedida. Es un hasta pronto, Boomer'._

Con gafas de sol puestas sobre mis ojos salí de casa, mis pasos eran cortos, tímidos, dudosos. El miedo me invadía.

Respirar el aire fresco ayudo a que disminuyera algo el dolor de cabeza; debió ser por falta de oxígeno el causante del dolor. Las personas que pasaban junto a mí me pasaban por alto, solo era una persona más entre la calle y eso me agradaba.

Tenía suerte al no llamar la atención de los demás a pesar de mi mal aspecto. La ropa que llevaba puesta era de hace una semana, mi rubio cabello parecía un estropajo de lo enmarañado que estaba y el brillo resplandecía al contacto del sol fue sustituido por un tono opaco, sin vida; como mi estado de ánimo. Lo único bueno era que mis ojos eran cubiertos al menos así aunque no pasare desapercibida podía ocultar una parte de mi identidad.

Necesitaba ayuda solo conocía a alguien que me podría ayudar, solo espero que siga viviendo en la misma dirección que me dio hace seis años y... y que no se moleste por lo ocurrido.

* * *

_Todo tiene un límite, pero este no será el mío. Continuare y los obstáculos no impedirán mi andar._

* * *

_Un hombre que arriesga su propia vida solo para disminuir los problemas en su hogar, olvidar las preocupaciones y cambiar esa expresión de angustia por una de alegría cada vez que tienen problemas económicos. Quiere verla feliz aun sin importar haberla dejado llorando y por ende, dándole un nuevo problema: la preocupación por su bien estar._

_¿Hombre, habrás tomado una buena decisión? ¿Acaso te arrepentirás como muchos lo están haciendo?_

_Tu mujer te quiere presente, que estés con ella de regreso. Pero decidiste apostar a la suerte y arriesgar tu vida. En lo que llegas y evitas inútilmente topar con el peligro; ella se encontrara esperando una respuesta sobre tu llegada. _

_Delante de los demás podrá fingir no estar preocupada; solo se engañaría así misma y solo unos cuantos le creerán._

— Pobre, desde que su esposo se fue a estado así.

— Lo bueno es que está comenzando a superarlo.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?, porque yo no.

…

— Que no me siento mal Bunny, a lo mejor solo es un resfriado.

— Si tú lo dices señora. Oye, mi mami me dice que a veces se necesita algo de tiempo para… ¡ah! ya llego mí papá. Nos vemos, mañana traeré mi muñeca para que me ayude a hacerle ropita.

— Gracias por cuidar a mi hija, siempre dice que le gusta pasar el tiempo con usted y el pastel de naranja que hace.

— De nada, Bunny es una niña muy linda y me gusta cuidar de ella...

— Nuevamente gracias por cuidarla. Todo saldrá bien, adiós.

_Y por las noches, cuando la soledad la invada, sollozara y al llegar el día desvanecerá cualquier rastro de lágrimas y continuara con su vida._

_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

Un hombre de pelo rojizo con una maleta recargada en sus piernas comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento para bajar. Mostraba una leve sonrisa para persuadir a los curiosos y aun así, en su mirar no había alegría ni nerviosismo, solo preocupación; la cual solo se podía distinguir con el contacto visual.

Solo cinco personas habían bajado antes del transporte. Cuando el camión llego a la base todos los restantes bajaron incluyéndome a mí.

Cuando termine de tomar mis cosas un señor de estatura baja y regordete me hablo, lo seguí junto a un grupo de siete personas incluyéndome. Si no fuera por el trabajo diario probablemente estaría cansado y mis pies pulsarían del dolor como les ocurrió a cuatro hombres.

Habíamos llegado, seque el sudor que corría por mi frente. El calor en este estado era agotador y mi piel comenzaba a arder.

El hombre apodado Fuzzy nos hizo esperar media hora en lo que él hablaba por celular, tal parece tenía asuntos que resolver. Llevaba un sombrero de paja y en su rostro solo había una mueca de enojo mostrando su mal carácter; dando a entender que a nadie se le ocurriese acercársele y la escopeta que cargaba contribuía a dar entender su frase.

— Solo te ayudare a cruzar rápido porque le debía un favor— Se dirige a mí con mirada amenazante pero no logra intimidarme. He visto esa típica mirada en diferentes personas desde que tengo memoria y la suya no será la excepción.

Todo marcha bien, no quiero ser pesimista pero todo hasta el momento… esta situación se me ha hecho demasiado fácil y no dudaría que en cuanto parpadee, toda mi suerte caiga y cambie.

'¿Sera la costumbre? No importa, estaré preparado'.

_Hombre que aun sabiendo las consecuencias arriesgas todo porque no estás dispuesto a rendirte. Debes tener cuidado, que no te tomen por sorpresa porque estarías limitando toda oportunidad para continuar._

* * *

**A/N: **

Hola nuevamente… una disculpa por la tardanza. Se supone que no debía tardar pero realmente explicarles el porqué de mi demora me parece inútil. Así que mejor tarde que nunca. Espero poder continuar con los otros fanfics que he dejado pendiente.

Nos leeremos luego.

Bye...


End file.
